Oore ar Suule
by LovelyLuck49
Summary: "I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me that love wasn't enough for you, that somehow what we have means nothing. I want you to tell me to leave, that you never want to see me again." Her voice quivered, full of emotion and hurt. "You fickle woman." Soul chided with hurt of his own. "I love you enough to set you free even though it is killing me." Tolkien-ish verse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright here is my contribution for Reverb '15! For those of you wondering, 'Oore ar Suule' translates to 'Heart and Soul'**

 **I'm really excited about this piece and am very proud of it. The amazingly beautiful, jaw dropping art that inspired this fic can be found on my profile page. Big thanks to peregr1ne for coming up with the idea, illustrating it so beautifully, and allowing me to get creative.**

 **This is my first SoMa story so most of you are probably new readers. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I know some of the lore is screwed up but that's why it's 'Tolkien-ish verse AU'. Also, this is rated M for a reason.**

Sighing, the young woman nestled herself on the grassy earth underneath an old ash tree. Tucking her chin into her knees, she settled into the comfortable position she had grown accustomed to.

Maka Albarn always had a plan for everything. Even as a child, she was put through the most rigorous and intense defense training imaginable. She was raised to be a great fighter like her mother and father, it was her birth right.

Growing up, she was lectured time and time again about how she was to aspire to be one of the greatest warriors their town had ever seen. Morte may be a small community but they were notoriously strong. In fact, they were able to obtain resources and goods from the neighboring villages in exchange for safety.

Maka loved the rush of combat, her attacks, both fluid and flawless, were more of an art than a defense, and she wielded a sword better than any opponent. By age 11, her perfectly planned out life was unfolding beautifully, she had earned the respect of the town's high elders which landed her first solo mission at the beginning of the New Year.

But life never works out so perfectly.

"Hi Mama," she whispered to the valley which laid below her.

3 years ago, Maka had lead a small group on a 3 month mission to scout the land surrounding Morte, ensuring peace with neighboring towns and safety from lingering foes. Overall, it was an easy mission, they had accumulated many riches and were sure this prosperity would benefit their townspeople greatly, in fact they never even had to unsheathe their swords. One could even say the mission went too swimmingly, that they should have known that something must be lurking in the shadows.

No one even saw the first attack.

They came out of nowhere, close to one hundred rogue orcs ambushed the Morte warriors slashing and killing them in an overall blood bath. The clanging of metal, the horrified screams of death, and the stench of blood still haunt Maka to this day.

20 of the 50 warriors had fallen, one of which was Maka's mother.

Caught up in defending herself, Maka didn't even notice her mother's lifeless corpse until the orcs retreated with their riches.

To say she was heartbroken would be an understatement, she felt total and complete failure and blame for the death of her fellow men. She was even ashamed enough to resign as a warrior, from the last joy she had in life, and barely left the confines of her home where should would read. Reading was her greatest comfort and allowed her to overcome her overwhelming guilt and depression.

But now, she had a new plan, one that required her to leave Morte.

"This is going to be the last time I'll be visiting for a while, and it's not that I have forgotten about you." She paused not really sure how to convey how she was feeling in words.

"You see, it's just, there's nothing here for me anymore. Since you've left, I've felt so lost and I've read about these places. Places that I know that we would've loved to explore together and… Mama, I want to explore the world, I want to know everything there is to know." She let out a solemn chuckle and shook her head.

"Sometimes, I just really miss being able to talk to you and the more I grow, the more I question every little thing I do."

Suddenly, the wind rushed over her and her eyes pricked with tears. Swallowing thickly she added, "I feel you everywhere I go, and I feel the warmth of your soul guiding me. Thank you." She smiled, clutching her hand to her heart before becoming serious again.

Checking her surroundings to make sure no one was in proximity, she pulled out a note from her satchel.

"There's also this… Two weeks ago, Liz and Patti disappeared without a trace. Kid apparently left last week to chase after them and left me this." Starring at the crisp parchment in her lap she clenched in anger. Liz, Patti, and Kid had been her best friends with since birth so what Kid enclosed in his letter made her see red.

"Apparently, Alyan Thompson has been physically harming the Thompson girls for as long as Kid can remember. Kid had been taking care of them for years but now," she scoffed at the absurdity of it all, at how _blind_ she had been to all the scrapes and bruises that marred the young girls' skin.

"Now, their _father_ was arranging to give Liz's hand away in marriage to a known rapist and murder for a hefty price." She spat with disgust before taking a cleansing breath.

"I'm going to chase after them too," she stated determinedly. "They're the only ones I have left, they're my family now."

With an overwhelming sense of clarity for the first time since she considered running away, she stood up and gathered her small amount of worldly possessions.

"If I want to make it to the next town before nightfall, I'm going to have to leave soon, before anyone realizes I'm gone."

Before retreating down the hill, she kissed the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, "I love you, Mama. I'll carry you with me."

"*"

"Excuse me, I think someone may have left a message with you?"

This was the fourth town Maka had stopped in this month making it her ninth town since she left Morte. Kid had been leaving a trail of cryptic notes for her about his progress and where he was heading to next with shop keepers at each town he passed through.

Two weeks ago, Kid was able to find Liz and Patti in Lake-Town causing him to move at a less rapid pace between towns.

"I'm not sure about that, but it looks like rain is coming." The burley shop keeper responded causing Maka to roll her eyes.

In order to prevent Alyan Thompson and anyone else who was looking for her friends to gain any information on their whereabouts, Kid would leave a secret saying at the bottom of the latest message so she could obtain the new one at the next stop.

"Why would you think that, the sparrows are still flying?" she replied tersely, partly annoyed and mostly exhausted.

"Here you go Miss Albarn," he replied gleefully to which she quickly thanked him and snatched the parchment before hurrying back through the dark to her room for the night.

Locking the door behind her, Maka lit a candle and unfolded the latest update and couldn't believe her eyes. It was dated two days ago.

 _Maka,_

 _I'm still with Liz and Patti. We will be stopping in Liore to acquire supplies and maps of this area. By the looks of it, we will be able to make it to the restored city of Framsburg within the next month._

 _The next town we are heading to is Bath which is on the opposite edge of the forest, there should be a path which will lead us straight through without much complication (so we're told). The three of us are going to head out early tomorrow morning and will probably spend a week in Bath._

 _I hope you're faring well on your travels and that these messages are not in vain._

 _Enclosed is some money in case you're running low._

 _We miss you and hope to see you soon._

 _-Kid_

 _P.S. The shop keeper will say "I don't know about that but can I get you something to eat?" you will respond "I don't think I could eat another bite, I had a large lunch."_

Maka scoffed, "Kid, these are getting dumber and dumber…" But she couldn't help but let a smile grace her face since she was so close to rejoining her friends she could almost taste it. If it wasn't for her body's aching plea for sleep, she would probably take off after them tonight.

But as the sun rose, Maka was already hurrying along the footpath straight towards the largest forest she had ever encountered.

Pausing slightly, due to sheer intimidation, she double checked her map to see if there was any way to avoid the woods all together. It would be far too easy to turn herself around and wander in circles for days until she died of dehydration or worse.

She shuttered, the forests had many nooks and bushes to shield lowliest scum who liked to prey on unsuspecting travelers.

Kid said the path was a straight shot though so it shouldn't be too bad, right?

Taking a firm step forward into the forest, her fear instantly dissolved as she was overcome by the magnificent beauty and tranquility of the woodland. Pretty appearances aside, Maka still remained on guard for lurking foes because she wasn't an idiot and never let her guard down completely.

She followed the winding foot path for what felt like hours before she stopped along a stream to relax for a minute before continuing on her journey. Taking the opportunity to collect as much drinking water as she could, she knelt along the banks and filled her canteen.

As she was reveling in the refreshing chill of the water which soothed her overheated flesh, a sharp snap caught her attention right before a small branch whacked her on the back of the head.

Reaching for the hilt of her sheathed weapon, her eyes wildly scanned her surroundings for an assailant when she noticed a man with stark white locks and distant incarnadine eyes lounging in the tree above her, idly breaking off small twigs and throwing them to the wind.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing, Asshole!"


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a deep, cleansing sigh, Soul rested his head against the trunk of the tree where he was perched. Over the past few weeks, he had been acting aloof and feeling as if he was stumbling through his life.

Allowing himself to seek solace in the most remote part of Mirkwood, far from all the housing dwellings, he reflected over his life, his mistakes, and the very essence of his being. This bought of internal self-examination was not without cause, though.

His best and only childhood friend had run off with a prisoner while only leaving him a note behind, explaining how she had fallen in love with the captured dwarf and that though she would miss Soul and her life in Mirkwood dearly, she could not ignore the new fire that burned deeply in her heart.

Many of the town's gossips attributed Soul's cold demeanor and poor attitude to overwhelming heart break from losing Tsubaki but that wasn't the case at. Well, at least Soul thought it wasn't.

You see, there is a very unique quality that all elves possess. When it comes to love and attraction, elves only feel it for one person during their entire lifetime almost as if they have one true soul mate. What confused Soul was that he never thought he felt that way about Tsubaki, or at least his feelings didn't line up with love stories he had heard before. But it just made sense that she was the one for him, they were extremely close, he missed her greatly, but did he love her?

"-Soularis!" the aforementioned snapped back to attention at the echoing call from the man beneath him.

"Wes, call me 'Soul'. You know I hate all that proper shit." The elven man grumbled while swinging his way down back toward the ground.

"And you, my dear brother, know I how hate that rude and distasteful language." Wes smirked causing Soul to chuckle. "Now, father has sent me to find you seeing how you conveniently forgot about your meeting, again." When Soul hung his head and didn't respond, Wes pressed further.

"Soul… we're all worried about you. I mean you've never been the warmest and most outgoing individual but your days of isolation since Tsubaki's banishment-"

"You know she chose to leave willingly, right?" Soul interjected.

"Yes, but with a violent prisoner who killed many of our people. A prisoner whom she set free! But I digress, since her departure, you have shut out everyone and are shirking your responsibilities to sit in trees."

Wes sighed seeing the metaphoric walls build around his brother's resolve but tried to get through to him one more time.

"Look, if anyone knows about losing people they care about, it's me and I am here for you in any way you need. Just know that."

Guilt instantly overwhelmed Soul. Wes had lost his husband roughly five years ago during battle and was just now starting to heal.

"Wes, I- this is nothing like what you went through when you lost Raedlyn. I guess I'm just wondering if Tsubaki was it for me or not."

Confusion washed away the pain which was previously etched on Wes' face.

"What makes you think 'Tsu is your love? I mean, I know you two were close but I never thought you felt that way about each other…"

"That's just it!" Soul cried out in frustration, beginning to pace. "I've never known what _that_ , what love feels like. I've never felt that for anyone, so how would I know if I felt that way about her? It would make sense if she is my love, I mean you agree, we were so close! People in town had even been betting on whether or not we would marry and now, now I keep wondering if I missed it, my one chance to experience love and- " Wes placed a firm hand on Soul's shoulder ending his erratic rant abruptly.

"Soul," Wes soothed with strong confidence and a saddened smile.

"When you fall in love, you will know so undoubtedly. It may not be instantly, but soon enough you will look at them and it will be as if you saw a new color for the first time. When you hear their voice, it will transcend even the most beautiful song and the concept of the marriage ritual, the physical act of love, becomes something you desperately want and not a bizarre tradition."

Wes laughed at Soul's doubtful expression before he started his way back to the town's center.

"You didn't love her," Wes called. "If you did, you would have chased after her before she even made it out of the forest."

"*"

The dwelling of the Head Elf was by far the nicest and largest in Mirkwood.

Sitting in the gathering room, Soul waited for his father in an ornately decorated chair while servants tried to give him shoulder rubs and offered trays various delicacies to which Soul refused.

To be honest, being a part of the head elven lineage made Soul vastly uncomfortable causing him to avoided any special treatment.

Much to Soul's relief and apprehension, large wooden doors opened allowing an ethereal man with long silver locks and flowing robes of silk and gold to enter.

Out of habit and forced respect, Soul rose quietly and bowed slightly before being waved to sit.

"Soularis, my son, Mirkwood's finest blacksmith and, if I do say so myself, a fine swordsman too. I must say, it is nice of you to finally show your face." Ellistar chided with a small smile which, depending on the situation, could be filled with mirth or venom.

"Father." Soul responded gruffly, clearly showing he would rather be doing anything else at this exact moment causing Ellistar to drop his smile to a firm grimace.

"Now, in response to the fatal attacks by those rouge dwarves last month, we have been rebuilding our elite line with the strongest and most capable warriors. We have enough strong archers including Weslyn, but we are lacking swordsmen."

Soul clenched a fist under the table to steady his trembling.

"Father, I have not been in battle for quite a while. I'm not even sure if I can wield a sword right. Do you even remember the last time we tried this? Do really want to jeopardize the scarce Elite Line we have left?"

"I feel that if you work hard enough and train, you will be able to persevere past your weaknesses." Ellistar insisted but Soul was still hesitant.

The last time Soul was in battle was when Raedlyn was killed. It was an absolute massacre and every time Soul had sparred since then, he became unresponsive to those around him and acted as if he was fighting the horrible battle from memory, nearly killing every partner in training. He had been deemed unable to fight in combat and was solely responsible for crafting the finest blades and bows the town had ever seen.

"One slip up," Soul rationed in attempt to compromise," even just one altercation, and I'm done. I will not allow myself to become a demon, Father."

Nodding, Ellistar agreed with a smile reappearing on his face.

"Training begins tomorrow in the unclaimed forest just north of Mirkwood. I will let Caralorn know to expect your presence. That is all, thank you." And with a final bow, both men rose from their seats and parted ways.

That night, when Soul made his way back to his Dwelling, he nervously prepared to wield his blade again.

"*"

Appreciating the unique view of the North Forest, Soul climbed the first few branches of a nearby tree.

First day of training had gone well against all odds. Soul expected disaster, truthfully, but it seems that time may heal all wounds. The clanking of metal equally excited and terrified him reminding him of what he loved about battle but also the devastating pain it would inevitably bring.

Slightly sore and slick with sweat, Soul leaned reclined in the tree's canopy, pulling out and opening a crisp new message he found left on his window sill the morning.

 _Dearest Soul,_

 _I hope you are continuing to do well and that you're not giving your father too hard of a time without me there. I'm just writing to let you know Black Star and I have married and have settled down in a newly restored city on the rise that is both inviting and full of wonderful people._

 _I want you to know I am happy and that you shouldn't worry about me but I am also not naïve enough to believe my word will stop you from doing so._

 _But I_ am _so incredibly happy that my face hurts from smiling so much. Love has made me a new person and I wish- I hope- I_ know _you will find your love too and when you do, it will blindside you._

 _Please write me back, I would love to hear from you._

 _Love and miss you dearly,_

 _Tsubaki_

Folding the letter before tucking it away again, Soul shook his head. How would he even find someone worth abandoning his entire livelihood over? If love was as wonderful and as powerful as Tsu claimed it to be, did he even _want_ to experience it? Love had destroyed his brother and forced his friend to abandon her life so it was clearly dangerous.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing, asshole!" A high pitched shriek broke his train of thought enough to make him realize he had been tossing small twigs he had broken off absent mindedly.

Looking down, he noticed the shrieking creature was in fact a young female human with sharp viridian eyes which, at this point, looked like she was ready to murder him. Knowing well that any remark he made would just fuel her anger, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Can't a guy get a little bit of peace and quiet without some screeching banshee disturbing him?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Can't a guy get a little bit of peace and quiet without some screeching banshee disturbing him?"_

Maka couldn't believe her ears, just who the hell did this white-haired, jack off think he was?

"Excuse me?" she gasped incredulously, her mouth gapping.

Soul, however, seemed completely unfazed by her presence and continued to rest against the tree trunk with his arms behind his head and eyes closed as if he hadn't heard her.

Maka grunted in annoyance and threw one of the twigs that had hit her back at him, hard. Thinking that _that_ would get his attention she smirked but it was quickly washed away by a grimace as he heartily chuckled.

"There, we're even, happy?" Soul said smugly as he brushed off the branch.

"No! I want an apology, which any decent person would do after hitting someone- You know what?" she sneered, interrupting herself, "you're just lucky you're up in there and I'm down here or I'd carve your sorry ass like a turkey!"

She was in awe at the pure arrogance that dripped from this guy's demeanor, as if he actually thought he was better than her.

Soul quirked an eyebrow at her little outburst. He had to admit, he was having a little too much fun pushing her buttons and was curious to see how red her face could actually get.

"Is that so?" he questioned in amusement, further supporting Maka's belief that he was a pompous ass.

Armor and all, Soul clamored out of the tree to land directly next to the infuriated women, her eye brows furrowed and her fist clenched at her sides.

"Well," Soul sighed. "Let's see what you've got-" Swiftly, Maka kicked him back into the trunk of the tree almost effortlessly, catching him completely off guard.

Soul glanced at her in shock as she stretched her arms above her head before stalking toward him, her true strength a hidden weapon he underestimated.

Appreciating his wide eyed, gaping stare, Maka smirked and pinned him to the tree.

"What are you going to do now?" Soul grunted trying to keep his confidence as he struggled to break free from his clutches. "Cut me with some dull dagger you found in Daddy's closet?"

Now it was Maka's turn to laugh at him.

"I really think you don't understand who you're dealing with. My name is Maka Albarn, former commander for the Exploration and Retrieval squadron of Morte."

Unsheathing her sword, she placed its blade expertly against his throat.

"My nickname was 'scythe meister', want to find out why?" She whispered while holding his gaze, both taunting and warning him.

Gulping audibly, it was then that Soul noticed something peculiar and familiar about the blade pressed against his jugular.

"I never thought I'd face death by my own blade." He grumbled out, meeting the girl's gaze again to catch confusion and shock flash in her golden-green irises.

"What?"

"I made this sword." He stated matter of factly, causing her to drop the blade from his neck into her hands to inspect it.

"Th-that's impossible. This is an Elven sword crafted generations ago and was a gift from Morte's chief elders for completion of my first mission nearly a decade ago!"

Tucking the longer strands of his hair behind his ears to show off their points, Maka gasped in realization.

"You're an elf."

"Yeah, and this is one of the first blades I crafted." Soul reached down to hold it as well. "See that engraving?" He pointed to a circle with some sort of tail coming out of it near the hilt.

"Yeah, I always found it strange because no other elven swords we recovered had any inscription besides the elven language."

"It's a soul, and it's sort of like my trademark, if you will."

Maka looked at him with a mixture of awe and contempt. Though he still was an unbearable asshole, he was an _elf._

Nearly 2,000 years ago, the majority of the elves transcended to the immortal lands of Valinor as men rose to power so not only were elves few and far between, but due to a major language barrier, not one human has been able to fully translate the elven language. This left a large gap in the world's history and many illegible documents.

To say Maka was intrigued would be a vast understatement, she was determined to make the most out of their meeting.

"I take it you've never met an elf before?" Soul wondered in amusement.

"Well, you're not exactly an abundant race." Maka defended. "Many of you left long ago and I hardly thought any would live so close by." She admitted hoping to keep her amazement at bay. The last thing she needed was to inflate his gargantuan ego.

"We're not exactly abundant because men like yourself pushed us into secluded hiding." Soul defended, slightly offended. "Therefore, to defend ourselves, we try to prevent humans from finding us."

"How so?"

"Our city and the area which surrounds us is enchanted. Only elves are able to navigate towards it, all other races become confused and will wander aimlessly until their demise."

Maka glared up at him.

"That's horrid."

"You know what's horrid? Killing others mercilessly to-" He cut off as Maka's eyes narrowed and she swiftly turned away from him.

"Hey what's wrong?" He pressed, only to have her raise her hand up to silence him.

A pregnant, silent pause hung in the air around them as Maka surveyed the surrounding area, sword in hand.

"We're not alone anymore." She murmured, overwhelmed by the sense that someone, or something was watching them.

Out of the nearby tall bushes, a burly man both large in height and in weight appeared applauding sarcastically.

"Clever, clever girl." He chided which seemed to signal a group of armed and threatening men to surround the bickering pair.

Maka bristled knowing that if a fight were to break out, it would be difficult for only the two of them.

Soul sensed this as well and reached to grab his own sword by the hilt but waited to unsheathe it.

"You have quite a full pack there, darling." Burly teased giving a sharp nod toward the abandoned bag near the stream. "I'd love to get a closer look at some of your treasures." He growled predatorily, the double meaning clear to Maka.

"Fuck off." She hissed causing her enemy to place his blade against her neck.

"If you had been following her, you should know that's not a good idea." Soul growled, fully unsheathing his own sword.

He couldn't explain it really, this girl was annoying, crass, and probably still wanted to gut him like a fish, but she was the first person he had enjoyed spending time with since Tsubaki left, as unbelievable as it sounded.

"I suppose," Burly noted "but if either of you move even the slightest inch, the rest of my guild of wanted assailants will not hesitate to slit your throat without a second thought. Isn't that right, boys?" The sketchy men erupted in taunting chuckles of agreement.

"So let me get this right," Maka spat. "You're a group of wandering, wanted felons, who have murdered and robbed travelers? How pathetic is that?" she sneered in disgust.

Soul fought the urge to roll his eyes at the abyss this woman was digging them into, as if she had no regard for either of their lives.

Burly pressed the edge of the blade harder against her neck but not enough to puncture the skin.

"You keep talking like that and I'll cut your tongue out." The large man grumbled, placing his forehead against hers threateningly. Maka squirmed in discomfort, wanting nothing more than to ram her blade into his torso repeatedly.

"Boys, seize her bag and make sure to grab the good stuff." Burley commanded, never breaking his gaze from Maka whose unwavering glare attempted to burn holes through the man's eye sockets as a few of the assassins rummaged through her bag.

"Sir? There's nothing in here but books."

"No money? Nothing we can sell for cheap?" The man dropped the blade from Maka's neck and turned to check the bag himself giving her the perfect opportunity properly grip her sword.

As Burley emptied her bag by piling book after book on the ground, he became more and more disgruntled, letting out huffs of frustration. The lackeys surrounding Soul and Maka were suddenly more concerned with the loss of riches than the hostages, not even sparring the pair a glance.

Seizing the opportunity, Maka stepped back towards Soul until she was able to speak with him discretely.

"You know how to make swords but do you know how to use them?" she murmured over her shoulder still keeping a keen eye on the enemies at hand.

"Would kind of be irresponsible if I didn't, wouldn't you say?" He bit back in a harsh whisper, his nerves getting the best of him. Soul was not sure if he could hold up in an actual battle and he didn't want to harm Maka in the process.

"Good. Alright, on my lead we strike the enemy closest to us. I'll take the right, you take the left, got it?" Maka started to move forward but Soul grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!-"

"Fine you take the right, I don't care-"

"It's not about that." He murmured as quietly as he could. He shifted his gaze back to the enemies and was genuinely shocked at how careless they were with hostages. "What if we don't need to fight them, what if they let us go?"

Maka had to fight the urge to laugh at the ridiculous idea.

"Trust me, Elf-boy, there is no way in hell we're getting out of here without fighting."

She ignored his complaints and moved back into position just as Burley threw the barren sack to the ground.

"Kill them!" he cried in fury, "Kill them and then see if they have anything of value on their cold, lifeless corpses!"

Within seconds, Maka darted right causing Soul to move left and the clanking of metal was instantaneous.

Despite being wanted assassins, the robbers weren't the most skilled at fighting; Maka and Soul were thwarting enemies at record speed, landing optimal slashes and never giving the opponents the upper hand.

While the ex-warrior was simply embracing the chance to fight again, Soul was busy trying to not let his fears consume him. He only had one robber left to face while Maka just had to finish off three of the weaker assassins and she would be free too. Their burley, but apparently no fearless, leader was nowhere to be seen so it was safe to assume he had run off with a few other cowards who didn't dare face them.

 _"_ _Help!"_

Soul shook his head knowing the pleas were just phantoms of his past messing with his head.

 _Just one more_ Soul thought, heart pounding against his ribcage. _One more and you're free._

He had come so far and fought with every fiber of his being, capturing the lives of at least a dozen of the robbers, he could do this, he would overcome-

 _"_ _Soul, Please!"_ A chorus of voices screamed in his head as images of his fallen soldiers and brethren flashed before his eyes. Frozen in terror and shock, the elf dropped his blade.

Just as she pulled her blade from deep within the abdomen of her last foe, Maka witnessed her partner collapse.

"Stop!" Maka cried as the lone robber slashed the elf across the chest easily. She felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs and as though time had slowed.

Body moving faster than mind, Maka sprinted to slice the attacker's neck open before he could cause any more damage.

"Hey." She cried out desperately lifting Soul's collapsed body into her lap, searching for any signs of life.

Even though she had just met him, and even though she was sure he was a first class ass, she couldn't lose him. He was an elf, a person who held rare and hidden information of the past she desperately yearned to acquire.

His eyes were closed and from this angle she couldn't tell whether he was breathing. Nervously, she checked his pulse and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Elf-boy," she called softly while patting his face, trying to get him to regain consciousness. She couldn't help but smile as his face contorted in pain and he gasped.

"You're going to be okay, I-I know how to treat this." Maka insisted but Soul just shook his head.

"We both know I'm not going to make-"

"I'm not going to leave you here to die, not when I know how to help you." She had let too many fallen warriors bloody her hands, she couldn't afford any more.

Soul didn't fight her determination, he just groaned and clenched her shoulder in pain.

"Are you able to give me directions to your village?"

"Yes." He hissed out in pain not really in the mood to fight with her anymore. If she, a human, wanted to lug a dead body back to Mirkwood then he wasn't about to stop her.

Quickly she shed his armor and shirt as she urgently tried to sop up the sea of blood. Wrapping torn shreds of her cape around his torso she muttered, "This should hold for now but we need to get back quickly to properly treat this."

The ex-warrior lifted him in her arms, her sheer strength surprising him.

"Alright, where to?"

"Straight." He managed to grunt out. Soul was certain that he would black out from the pain before they made it home. This was a suicide mission for them both. Surely, he thought she must know this too.

Maka trudged quickly through the forest at the elf's direction. Sure, her back hurt and yeah her legs shook under his weight but she was determined to save him as if this one instance could appease her past failures and wash away her lingering guilt.

Barely clutching on to consciousness, Soul ignored the tempting relief that closing his eyes offered him.

"It's right up ahead." Maka could hear the drowsiness in his voice and it scared her, making her press on faster despite her body's aches and her burning lungs.

"Just go straight until you see the lights."

"Lights?" Maka wondered. The sun had set long ago and now only darkness remained for as far as the eye could see. Surely they still had a few miles until they- her thoughts were interrupted as golden light blinded her abruptly like a burst of fireworks.

"What the hell?" she gasped coming to a complete halt suddenly seeing a bridge and a well-lit gate appear before her. Crossing into the village slowly and hesitantly, only relaxing once realizing there were no guards and they were alone.

"You can see it now?" Soul groaned, moving his head to rest on her shoulder, "that means we're in Mirkwood and you're safe from the spell."

"It's beautiful." She muttered in awe and wonderment, completely breath taken by the tree village. There were four grandiose trees and one large central tree where the Elves must have dwelled. Ornate lanterns and bridges connected them creating a peaceful and elegant ambiance. Caught up in the intoxicating beauty, she nearly forgot about the injured elf in her arms.

"How do I get you home?"

"Main stairway of the central tree." He coughed out. "Third landing, fist dwelling. The door will be unlocked so don't worry about finding a key." His voice faded into a wheeze and Maka was off again, bounding up the stairs and rushing to a large golden door at a seemingly quaint dwelling in the tree trunk.

Knowing that there was no time to spare, Maka made her way into his home and stumbled through the dark until she bumped into his bed before laying him down on it.

"Laterns."

"Under the bed." He hissed out.

It was only after Maka lit the lantern did she notice the injured idiot was trying to remove the makeshift bandage.

"Don't be stupid! Stop touching it if you want to live!" To her surprise, he relented and let his hand fall to his sides.

"Better. Now, I'm going to need sutures, needles, herbs, and the like."

"Everything is in the apothecary closet against the far wall."

Noticing a fireplace in the corner of the bed room, she lit it quickly using the lantern. The room lit up and she was able to see the elf entirely. He was laying there with his eyes closed and his hands clenched to his sides. Maka couldn't imagine the pain he felt at this moment but she was determined he would make it through.

In the cabinet, she was able to find everything she needed and more, much to her relief. Laying it all out on the bed and pulling off her gloves, Soul gave her a weary glance.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing."

"I've done this multiple times. Just be glad this was a slash wound and not a stab wound."

Reaching down to the plethora of materials she had neatly organized she grabbed willow bark and offered it to him.

"Can you chew on this for the pain? It will help." There was a plea in her voice that shocked Soul in his state of massive blood loss.

This woman sounded sweet and heartfelt and much unlike the sharp-tongued, bellicose warrior he met in the woods.

If he were in a more lucid state, he would probably call her out on going soft but as it was, right now he frantically needed her help. Pushing his snide comment aside, he took the bark and chewed it eagerly knowing the pain he felt now would be nothing compared to the pain of healing.

Willing her hands to remain still and to not give away her nerves, she took a cleansing breathe and picked up a knife she gathered from the kitchen and cut away the temporary and bloodied bandage.

The wound was thin yet long, cutting diagonally across his chest. Luckily the cut wasn't terribly deep but would require stitching. After accessing the wound, she looked him straight in the eyes and warned "This is probably going to hurt so I would bite on this."

She placed a rolled up towel in his mouth and a cool, wet towel on his forehead.

Both took a shuttering breath in anticipation as Maka started to wipe the area around the wound clean with water, making sure to get all the dried blood and debris. Soul barely winced much to Maka's relief, but she prepped herself as she applied the clear alcohol directly to the wound.

The reaction was immediate. Soul nearly lurched off the bed, clutching the bed sheets in his hands. His jaw tight and tears rolled down his face letting out high pitched screams and whimpers with every press of the cloth.

"I know, but it would hurt a lot more if it got infected later." Maka soothed trying to distract him while she attempted to stitch the wound as quickly as possible, his cries dwindling and the pain passing.

"There." The wound was properly stitched and just needed to heal with time. "Now, I'm going to put more alcohol on it." Soul whined and protest so Maka reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Squeeze the pain away, okay?" Soul barely nodded and Maka pressed the cloth to the wound once again.

It was just as intolerable the second time around and Soul crushed Maka's hand is his. Surely, he thought, this must be breaking her hand but she didn't complain, didn't even grimace. She just let him squeeze as long as he needed, even for the moments just after she stopped dabbing.

When the searing pain dwindled down to a dull burn, he let out a sigh and removed the towel from his mouth with a shaky hand.

"There isn't a third round of that is there?" he teased, his voice illustrating how spent he was.

"No, all that's left is to bandage you up. Try and sit up for me." In a feeble attempt, Soul tried and failed to push his body up from the bed.

Seeing his struggle, Maka propped him up and bandaged his torso to prevent further damage. She handed him a glass of water which he gulped down before collapsing against the bed again.

Maka removed the towel from his head and his eyes flickered up so that red met green.

"It's Maka, right?"

Maka nodded and brushed the damp strands of hair away from his face.

"Thank you, Maka." His voice just a soft whisper full of genuine gratitude.

"It was no problem-" Maka paused. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"It's Soul."

 _Soul_ the name was so dignified, so noble, so… not him. Maka had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well I'm glad you're going to be okay, Soul."

Soul knew he owed his entire life to this woman, completely indebted to her every whim. She had given him back the gift of life there was no way he could let her wander through the forest to her death.

"Hey, wait" he called as she placed the last vile back in the cupboard. "Please stay the tonight. It's late, it's dark, and you'll get lost. There's a cot next to the fireplace that's fairly comfortable but please stay, it's the least I could do."

Maka eyed the plush cot and her body ached from exhaustion. It was late but she also had lost a lot of ground and it would take an extra few days, if not weeks, to catch up to Kid.

But then again Maka was tired and she had no desire to try to find her way out of the woods in the dark.

"Thank you." She yawned, pulling off her cape, and shoes before trudging her way over to the makeshift bed. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay? No point in busting your stitches for a glass of water."

"Will do." He exhaled, sleep alluring him into unconsciousness.

The cot was plush and full of lavish pillows and blankets, instantly relieving every ache and pain as she laid down. In the moments before slumber overwhelmed her, Maka couldn't shake the nagging feeling that despite the lost progress in searching for her friends, this little detour would end up being worthwhile.

It was a hell of a day and she was a hell of a woman. Soul wasn't sure what Maka was to him but he did know that she had a caring heart under her fierce exterior, that she was incredibly strong willed, and that she was the reason he was able to live to see tomorrow. For that alone, he was eternally grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion was what first overwhelmed Maka when she woke up the next morning. Well, that was a lie, the first thing she felt was the crick in her neck and the soreness of muscles she hadn't used in years but she was used to that. Training and countless battles have made that a customary morning ritual throughout most of her life.

But in the haziness of regained consciousness she couldn't recall what town she had crashed in for the night and whether or not she had recovered Kid's latest message. Cracking her eye open she saw the fire place and the memories of what had transpired the previous day flooded back to her in a rush.

Now fully awake, Maka sat up and frantically looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on a sleeping Soul and she let out a sigh in relief when she noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Regardless of what she did now, it would yield a negative outcome.

She could leave before he woke, brace Mirkwood and the forest on her own and possibly become so turned around that she died a slow painful death, or she could sit her until wait until he wakes up and bear with the awkwardness until one of them made a lame excuse for her to leave.

Groaning she laid back down on the cot which, now that she could see it in the daylight, was more of a glorified chair. In fact, the whole dwelling looked different in the daylight. Last night she could have sworn his home was dark and cave-like but she had failed to notice the beautiful, tall gothic windows with stained glass panels at their peaks. From the corner of her eye, she could see a separate room with pots and pans. Her stomach ached at the thought of food, she was extremely hungry. All of her food was in her bag that those assholes trashed and left behind at the river.

Hunger getting the best of her, Maka stood up and tip-toed toward the kitchen when a moan of pain stopped her in her tracks. Turning around toward the source, Soul had his hand covering his face with his jaw clenched, baring his teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Maka asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's not that bad." He forced out but Maka wasn't fooled.

"Oh really? Is that why you're clenching?" She knew this wasn't the time get smart with him but she honestly couldn't help herself. Last night she thought she broke through his walls when he let himself be vulnerable in front of her but now he might as well be the same bastard who picked a fight with her.

"Just waking up." He attempted to sound drowsy, he even tried to feign a yawn.

So that's how he wanted to be. Two could play that game.

"Uh-huh, so I was going to wash off but I couldn't figure out how the facet works."

"You just turn the handle-"

"Yeah I tried that but I just _couldn't_ get it. Could you show me?" He cracked an eye to look at her incredulously.

"You want me to turn the handle for you." Maka tried to give him her best innocent, doe-eyed expression as she nodded; he had to see through her ruse. But just like her, he was too stubborn to admit defeat.

"Fine." He grumbled as he attempted to try to sit up to move out of bed.

He tried. He honestly tried. And if he wasn't so obviously in pain, Maka would have found his floundering humorous.

"Hey." She had seen enough. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back she helped maneuver him to a sitting position before arranging his pillows behind him so he could relax.

"I hate this." Soul sighed.

"You can't take care of yourself while you heal." He attempted to interject but her glare shut him up. "There's no question about it. Do have anyone that take care of you until you're vertical again?"

"There's my brother but there's no way I could ever mention I got into a fight and directed a human back to Mirkwood, I could get banished."

"Just have a friend cover for you, say that you guys got in a fight with some big bad humans and they carried you back." It was a simple and probable solution. At least that's what Maka thought.

"I'm not exactly a people person."

"You mean you don't have _any_ friends?"

Maka noticed his eyes clouded over with some unreadable emotion as he simply muttered, "No."

 _You could stay and help him,_ her conscious whispered. But she couldn't waste any more time. Kid and the Thompson sisters would be on the move again making her fall weeks behind from reunion. This was her mission and she couldn't fail.

Alternately, she was gambling her life away if he couldn't lead her through the forest, and she still hadn't asked her pressing questions about elf culture and the old world.

Not to mention she couldn't leave him like this. He was pathetic and couldn't fend for himself. If she wasn't there to help, he would either die from dehydration or from bleeding out while moving around.

She bit her lip before making her final choice.

"Alright here's this thing." She propositioned. "I will stay and help you while you recover _if_ ," she emphasized. " _If_ you tell me all about the elves and the lost history of the world prior to the uprising of men."

Soul stared at her in shock.

"That's ridiculous." He was kind of a lone wolf, and introvert; basically, the idea of having someone else constantly present sounded worse than-well, bleeding out in the middle of the forest.

"If anything it's _plausible._ I can't leave this forest without you or I'll die and I can't stay anywhere else in this place because I'm a human and- based off of what you've told me- that means they will try to _kill_ me. So fine, don't let me help you but I'm staying."

If he could, Soul would hang his head in frustration, knowing how right she was, but he was too stiff in pain. He couldn't even sit up in bed without help nonetheless get out of bed and fend for himself.

"So you want to know about elves?" he relented, looking up to catch her excited smile.

"And the old world." She teased but her tone was void of the threat and callousness it once held.

"I guess I owe you that much for saving my life."

She offered him a half smile, before her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?"

"I just restocked a few days ago, should be plenty."

"Hm…"

Soul nearly jumped when she reached out and touched his face.

"Nope," she affirmed dropping her hand. "No fever, that means you still don't have an infection which is good." And with that she marched her way into the kitchen to finally eat.

As soon as she disappeared, Soul reached up and placed his hand where hers had been moments ago. Her touch was odd, he had briefly noticed it last night as well. It brought him an odd sense of warmth and a few other things he just couldn't put his finger on. He didn't like it- but at the same time, he wanted it.

"*"

Over the next few days Maka waited on Soul hand and foot. She simmered down vegetables to make hot broth, ground up an herbal remedy that countered the pain tremendously, and kept his living quarters tidy.

Soul was able to open up to Maka almost effortlessly and was actually enjoying their conversation if only for her wide-eyed reaction to the simple questions she asked.

 _"_ _So what do Elves…do?"_

 _"_ _Well, for work, we typically either go into three different branches of work. Defense, which is what I do, typically consists of fighting potential intruders and enemies, supplying our lines with functioning and innovative equipment, and maintaining the cloaking spell. Then there's Medical which deals with sickness, injury, prevention, nutrition, and obstetrics. Lastly there's commercial which deals with the maintenance of town, store keepers, suppliers, and the like."_

 _Maka nodded holding on to every words as if he was explaining the meaning of life._

 _"_ _But what do you do for fun?"_

 _"_ _Many elves enjoy playing music, some enjoy painting and sculpture-"_

 _"_ _But what do_ you _do?" Soul scratched his head in embarrassment._

 _"_ _I play the piano."_

Of course this opened the door for more personal questions.

" _Do you have a family?" She asked while redressing his wound._

 _"_ _I have a father and a brother." The answer was guarder, he knew what her naturally inquisitive nature would have her ask next._

 _"…_ _Do elves not have mothers?" And there it was._

 _"_ _They do. Elven families hold the same dynamic that human families do. My mother, returned to Valinor shortly after my birth. I don't even remember her, I never even received a straight answer about why she left." Soul reported almost mechanically._

 _Maka finished wrapping and dropped her hands from his chest, avoiding all contact sensing that she may have toed an emotional line. She then tried to back step to a more generic question._

 _"_ _Where's Valinor, is that where you all come from?"_

 _"_ _It's a little hard to explain but for all intents and purposes, elves are immortal. We may still die from disease or a mortal wound but we will never perish from old age alone. When we tire of life we transcend to Valinor and live in the immortal lands."_

 _"_ _Wait- you guys are actually immortal? I thought that was just folklore!" she cried out gleefully, a full and brilliant smile spread across her face with a twinkle in her eye that made Soul's heart thud against his chest. Her gasp broke him out from her spell._

 _"_ _How old are you?"_

 _"_ _Guess."_

 _"_ _80" she guessed excitedly._

 _"_ _Pffft." Soul scoffed. He wasn't some prepubescent child._

 _"_ _Higher?" He nodded._

 _"_ _Um…" she pondered worrying her lip between her teeth. "100 years?"_

 _"_ _Maka, I am six hundred and seventy five years old."_

 _Her jaw dropped and he was pretty sure she had stopped breathing._

 _"_ _Well, fuck."_

Now she had been with him for five days and they had fallen into a comfortable co-inhabitance. While he rested she would read one of the few English books he owned next to the open windows overlooking the forest.

Occasionally she would gaze out the window and on occasion, he would gaze at her.

He hadn't noticed but Maka was watching him too. As he slept, she would smile at the peaceful, soft expression on his face. She redressed his wound more than needed just to have an excuse be near him, to touch him.

She had never felt this way before. Her only friends were the Kid, Liz, and Patti and she never needed such physical proximity to them. In fact, she hadn't thought about her mission since she decided to help Soul get back on his feet.

She didn't like this, this wasn't like her. She was Maka Albarn, fierce, ruthless, and determined; not some love-sick puppy who— _love?_

She flushed at the thought, digging her nose into her book.

She had never even had a crush surely she wasn't in love with such an arrogant ass.

But he wasn't that, really. It was merely his front, what he put up to keep others out. Slowly she had been crumbling his façade, finding a friend underneath. Yeah, a friend, that's what he was becoming.

Surely this brief infatuation would pass, right?

"Hey Maka," Soul called out breaking her free from her mental rant. Sitting up ramrod straight, Soul noticed a slight blush upon her cheeks. "Uh… you okay?"

"Fine!" She interjected quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were in the middle of the forest when we first met, it's quite a ways from Morte."

This was the first time that he had asked her a personal question about her life beyond these walls. He knew little things like her name, that she was smart, caring, strong, and cunning and that she was a warrior from Morte but that was about it.

"I'm out exploring the world, trying to gain as much knowledge as possible." He gave her a doubtful glance at her bogus answer causing her to sigh in defeat.

"I guess ever since I stopped being a warrior, life in Morte had grown stale. I had exhausted my resources and had grown bored and restless. Then, my best friend's dad tried to sell her off to some rapist-murderer. She ran away, taking her sister with her only leaving a note behind for our other friend, Kid.

Eventually, Kid sought after them and left me a note explaining his plan to find Liz and Patti and start a new life somewhere else. He explained how he would leave notes behind in each town if I choose to follow them."

"So you're searching for your friends?" She nodded solemnly.

"When they all left, I officially had nothing left in Morte."

Soul could tell that deciding to up and leave her home town had been hard.

"My only friend left too." He whispered, empathizing with her pain. "Tsubaki and I had been friends since we were only children. Besides my brother, she was the only person I could talk to. Recently, she ran off and married some ostentatious dwarf-prisoner and because she freed him, she is now banished too."

"Why don't you go after her, then?" Maka wondered aloud. If Tsubaki was that important in his life, it would only make sense to leave with her.

"She left before telling me. By the time I got her note, she was long gone. She still writes to me, though, but it's just not the same as having her here."

"Are you in love with her?" It sure sounded like it! The unwarranted jealously bubbling inside Maka showing through.

Soul simply laughed at the irony. Here he had been questioning the same thing for weeks but now he knew it was further from the truth.

"Not at all." His soft eyes met hers. "Besides, if I had run after, I wouldn't know the joy of your obnoxious presence."

She scoffed in mock offense.

"Well maybe if you did, I wouldn't have lost my books, my maps, my compass…" she rambled on, the humor still evident in her voice.

"Are you saying you regret meeting me?"

Maka froze at the serious turn this had taken.

"Well, I regret dealing with those imbeciles and I regret you getting hurt but I-" she paused trying to keep the anxious tremor out of her voice. "I do not regret saving you and I do not regret the time spent with you, Soul." She gave him a small smile. "I've learned a lot." She added for good measure.

"I don't think I've thanked you enough for what you've done for me, even if it is partially because you're trapped here until I get better. Regardless, I've enjoyed my time with you also."

His gaze sought her soul and she felt her breath hitch. He may be on the other side of the room, but at this moment, as they held each other's gaze, she felt like he was so close to her, lighting her heart on fire.

Maka started to blush and it made Soul's heart pound against his chest in that peculiar way again. This was all very strange. He hadn't let anyone in like this since Tsubaki yet it felt completely different. He felt more vulnerable and more involved. He was starting to care deeply for this woman and he had only known her less than a week.

 _Is this love?_ Some part of him in the back of his mind wondered. He highly doubted it. Him in love with a human, especially such a crass and annoying human, it was ridiculous. These emotions were just a result of the lack of affection since Tsubaki's departure. He had gone so long without camaraderie that now his heart was on overdrive.

He couldn't be in love with a human. He wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door and Maka jumped up in fear.

"Get under the bed." he whispered and she obeyed instantly. "Mani naa ta?" Soul called out.

"It's Weslyn, may I come in?" Wes called from outside the door.

 _Crap._ Soul wasn't sure how to explain any of this to Wes. "I mean yeah, I guess." And just like that the door swung up and there was his brother gazing down at him in confusion.

"Soularis, what happened? Are you ill?" Soul simply shook his head desperately trying to think of some excuse for his injury.

"I-uh-I think I broke a rib." He muttered out lamely. Soul knew Wes and Wes liked detail, _a lot_ of detail.

"From what?" He asked incredulously. "Soularis, I swear if you got into another fight that did not involve training I will-"

"I fell out of a tree!" Soul interjected. Wes sighed and hung his head.

"You were thinking up in a tree again?" He could tell his brother was still concerned but for a whole other reason now.

"Yes, but not for what you think. Actually, I think the fall has knocked some clarity into me." He wasn't completely lying, he had reached some clarity about his feelings toward Tsubaki and love but it was the sprightly blonde under his bed that showed him the light.

"Good." Wes smiled in relief. "I guess that's why you haven't been training with the Elite swordsman for the past week, huh? And here I was thinking that you were deliberately shirking your duties." Teasingly he mused Souls hair.

"Auta miqula orqu." Soul grumbled in frustration.

"Woah there little brother!" Wes chuckled in shock. "Save some of that anger for the battle field. Now how are you getting by, can you take care of yourself, do you need help?"

"I'm getting by alright, if you could just have the market deliver a shipment of food in a few days, that would help a lot. You know, stairs and stuff…"

"I'll see what I can do." Wes started making his way to the door but turned back for a brief moment.

"You know I'm really proud of you for getting back out there after what happened five years ago. I know how hard it is, how easily you lose control and shut down, but I hear you've powered through it. I just, it means a lot and I know Raedlyn would be proud too."

With that, Wes turned back around and resumed his cheerful manner. "I'll be back in a few days to check on you, brother. Feel better!" The door slammed behind him and the dwelling fell uncomfortably quiet.

Maka slowly crawled out from under the bed and sat down upon it.

"So that's your brother." Soul nodded, his mind somewhere else –she could tell- his eyes gave him away.

"He seems nice, and caring." When Soul didn't respond she stood up and sauntered off to the kitchen. "I'm going to fix us something for dinner before the sun goes down."

The remainder of the evening had the same awkward silence filling the air. Maka would try and try to bring up light hearted conversation but he would only nod or flat out ignore her. Eventually she got frustrated and gave up.

By the time they finished their pin-drop silent meal, the sun had set and only the fireplace gave off any light.

Maka couldn't help but replay Wes' last words in her head over and over again. What did any of that mean?

Later as she checked the wound's stitching and applied oils and herbs, she took her chance.

"Soul?" she stopped her work and looked up at him. He simply cocked one of his eyebrows at her.

"Earlier, what did he mean—I mean-" she stuttered suddenly nervous to ask him such a personal question. "What happened five years ago?"

"Don't." Was his flat response. His eyes empty and void of emotion.

"Sorry." She whispered out and quickly tried to redress the wound.

Soul couldn't ignore her flinch as he snapped at her or how her nimble, expert hands now fumbled as she attempted to bandage him.

"It's okay, it's just hard to talk about."

"We all have our own demons that haunt us." Maka relaxed and her hands stilled, effortlessly wrapping once again.

"What's yours?" Something about her having a secret was thrilling to him.

"I'll tell if you tell." She bargained, putting the excess bandages away.

"Fine." Soul caved and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Once she had settled he let out a nervous sigh and turned toward her slightly.

"I have never discussed this with anyone. Not Tsubaki, not Wes, no one." Maka could tell his nerves were erratic. She reached out and grabbed his trembling hands.

"It's okay." She comforted, rubbing circles on his knuckles with her thumbs.

"Five years ago, a group of extremely strong and armed men were able to breach the surrounding area of Mirkwood. My father, the Head Elf, sent in the Elite Line to wipe them out forthright. At the time I was one of the most decorated swordsmen in all of Mirkwood and was in charge of leading the front lines in for a surprise attack. But it all completely back fired." Soul paused to gulp, his memories getting the best of him.

"They were uh, they were counting on our attack and knew how to counter and get the upper hand. There- there was so much blood. The air reeked of death, I was covered in blood that was not my own and the cries- I can still hear the cries as I go to sleep each night. So many people calling my name, begging for help, for mercy. I watched-"

He was starting to lose it but Maka squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I held my brother's husband as he took his last breaths and I watched as the light left his eyes."

His lip trembled but he was still in control. "Out of the hundreds of swordsman and archers that fought, only 27 survived. Some survivors went to Valinor to deal with the grief, a few have left Mirkwood. Most of us just act like it never happened and continue on with our daily life." He squeezed Maka's hand back reassuringly.

"I haven't been able to fight properly since that day. Every time I try to spar I lose myself to the memories and panic, lash out and try to kill everyone surrounding me." Soul placed their hands on his chest, right over his injury. "The only reason I even have this is because I completely shut down and gave them the perfect opportunity to kill me."

The weary elf looked up to meet Maka's eyes for the first time and was shocked to see that she was crying.

"When I was nineteen," Her voice trembled with emotion. "I was leading a scouting mission to check on the neighboring towns and to ensure Morte's security." She sniffed, and squeezed his hands hard. "We were so close, so close to returning home with new riches and alliances but then it happened. We were ambushed by lingering orcs. They ruthlessly massacred everyone in sight. I could barely keep them off of myself, not to mention the 50 others! The smell of blood," She empathized "Is something I'll never be able to forget. It's such a gaging, death filled scent." He nodded in agreement.

"Only 20 of us survived and- and the worst part," her voice cracking, a fresh wave of emotion sweeping over her "the worst part was that I hadn't realized my mother d-died until we were doing the body count." She sobbed dropping his hands to cover her face.

Soul's heart broke at the sight. She was crumpled into herself and her sobs only became more violent. Reaching out he pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

"I am responsible for the deaths of 30 wonderful people, of my own mother!" She cried out and hugged him back like a life line. He let tears of his own slide down his face for his regrets and blame, for the people he watched die and for their loved ones who still grieve.

"I couldn't deal with it," she spoke into his shoulder after her sobs had mostly subsided. "I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror so I ended up resigning, dropping my position as commander and gave up on being a warrior. I loved combat but I realized that it can only bring pain."

They continued to hold onto each other long past words were spoken as if they found some security in the other's experience that helped alleviate their own pain.

Eventually, with her head resting in the crook of his neck, Maka drifted to sleep. Soul, however was wide awake.

Having her so close, with his arms wrapped around her and his fingers idly running through her hair, he was intoxicated by her warmth, her scent of cedar. His heart swelled and he swallowed thickly.

Soul knew. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with her, truly and deeply, and he couldn't fight it anymore. Holding her made his heart ache and he cherished every second, she felt like home and he never wanted to let her go.

At last he had found his one true love, he had found his soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul realized that when it came to love, it was all about the small things.

He loved the way she would bite her lip when she was deep in thought, how her eyes lit up when he told her something new about elves or their history. He cherished the sound of her laugh, the way she would let out little sighs in her sleep.

But mostly, he loved the way he would catch her looking at him with a soft smile and sanguine eyes.

By the third week, Soul had become familiar and accustomed to the flutters she would invoke in his heart, the warmth he felt whenever she neared him, and the tingling sensation of her touch.

He had felt better for at least a week now and was able to walk around and move about without any help. Of course, he feigned drowsiness or shortness of breath to convey that he still needed her help.

It was funny, at first he was completely against her staying and now he feared her absence, not that she seemed all that in a hurry to leave.

Ever since they opened up about their pasts, Maka had started sharing the bed with Soul. They never really discussed it but it seemed there was mutual understanding. Early morning while she was fast asleep, Soul took the time study her face. Every freckle, line, and angle was heavily scrutinized. Occasionally, he would caress her cheek. When he was feeling indulgent, he would hold her hand.

However, as soon as she would start to wake, he would snap his eyes shut and pretend to be fast asleep.

That was the case this morning, just as his fingertips brushed her temple, her face screwed up. Instantly he retraced his hand and shut his eyes; only 'waking' when he heard her yawn.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head." Maka cooed before sitting up and stretching.

"Mf." He grunted before standing up.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good right now, I'm going to go wash up and then make something to eat. You hungry?"

"That's great! And yeah, I'll have some fruit."

Maka was glad to see some improvement from Soul. He hadn't been able to even sit up by himself even a week and a half ago and now he was walking about freely. In fact, Maka had noticed Soul's improvement for a while now but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She had grown fond of the elf and wasn't ready to part from him; not that he seemed bothered by her presence at all.

Getting up, she quickly changed from one of his baggy shirts- which she had grown accustomed to sleeping in- back into her own shirt and pants.

In the kitchen, Soul was fixing something in the skillet when Maka walked in.

"Looks like it's going to be a gorgeous day today." She said wistfully. That was Maka's one regret. Over the past three weeks, she had been confined inside this dwelling and it was starting to get to her.

"Yeah, should be a great night for the Tuile`Eostra Grand Ball." He muttered eyes still focused on his food.

"Ball?" Maka perked up.

"Yeah it's this big celebration of spring and life. Basically, all of Mirkwood dresses up and wear these masks while drinking too much and making a fool out of themselves dancing."

Maka couldn't believe he was just brushing it off, it sounded fantastic.

"We should go!" She cried out with such enthusiasm that he turned around and looked at her like she grew a horn right out of her forehead. "I mean it's a masked ball so no one would suspect I'm a human unless they could smell me or something."

When his expression hadn't changed, she tried again.

"Please, I haven't left this place in weeks." She begged as he started to shake his head.

"Maka-"

"I saved your life!" she played her trump card causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Fine." He caved causing her to let out a squeal of delight. "But you can't go wearing that, I'm going to have to go into Central to pick up some things. Then there's the matter of teaching you elven etiquette…"

Maka just nodded and could barely contain her excited, face splitting grin.

"Alright, you know the rules," Soul reminded while throwing on a clean shirt and lacing up his boots. "If someone knocks, don't answer and if someone comes in-"

"Under the bed, I know." He smirked at her and opened the door. "Wait, Soul?" he paused looking back at her. "Thanks, it really means a lot."

Shrugging he mumbled, "Not a problem," before heading down the stairs.

In all honesty, he had lost that argument before she even had to beg, he would do anything for her.

Inside Maka's heart was racing as she clasped a hand to her heart and sighed. She was going to a ball in the middle of a beautiful elven city, not to mention she was going to be her crush's date to said event. She felt as if she were a princess in one of those romantic fairytales she was told as a child.

Making sure she would have enough time for hair to dry, Maka hurried off to take a bath.

"*"

"Oh, Soularis we were afraid all of our hard effort had gone to waste!" Alena, the town's seamstress called as Soul entered the shop. "Here, here let me fetch you your masterpiece."

As the son of the head elf, certain duties were expected of him such as showing up the most important festival of the year. He was sure to draw a lot of attention tonight and was slightly concerned on how to handle Maka's presence, especially her not getting caught.

"Alright," Alena returned with an emerald tunic with matching pants with golden embellishments along the bottom trim. The deep-V cut was laced up with a golden chain. The cape was made from emerald velvet on the outside and cream on the inside all held together by the ornamental golden leaf clasp at the neck. It was truly remarkable formal wear.

"You've really out done yourself this year, Alena." Soul offered his appreciation while admiring it up close.

"It only took me, 3 solid weeks but I'm very proud of it. Show it off tonight, will you?"

Soul always liked Alena, she had a way of making him feel normal and not like some 'holy than thou' prick.

"I will but I was wondering, I know it's last minute but you wouldn't happen to have any extra dresses, would you?"

"Seriously?" she looked at him is disbelief. This was the _day of_ the biggest event in Mirkwood.

"Something came up and my date is now dress less-"

"A date? Well why didn't you say so!" Alena jumped up and headed to the back again. She brought back with her a simple yet stunning cream colored dress with off the shoulder flowing sheer sleeves. The square cut neckline and the waistline were embellished with gold detailing and while the dress was formfitting from the corseted back, the skirt flowed like water pooling at the floor.

"That's… perfect." The dress was in a way, the embodiment of Maka. It was soft and delicate yet strong and spirited.

"Well, Tsubaki ordered it months ago but she doesn't exactly have much use for it now, now does she?"

"I guess my date is just in luck."

"That, she is. Now, here are the corresponding masks." She handed him one that resembled a gold leaf, which he inferred was his, and one that was an orange butterfly.

"Thank you so much Alena, as always you're a life saver." He bowed and rush out of the shop.

"This is going on your father's tab!" She called before he was too far out of ear shot.

The rest of the errands went smoothly as well, he was able to get them each their own flowers, gourds, outfits, and masks. Cobbling up to his penthouse of a dwelling, Soul balanced his purchases in one arm while he struggled to open the door with the other.

At first he was surprised when he didn't see Maka anywhere until he realized, "Get out from under the bed, it's just me."

He heard a sigh before watching her flounder out from under the bed in just one of his robes. He was drawn in by the ample amount of skin it exposed. Never had someone's skin appealed so much to him. He wondered how it would feel against his own, how it would taste. His eyes roamed over her exposed legs up to chest and then to her-

"What is up with your hair?" he chuckled uncontrollably at the little piles of hair all over her head.

"They're called pin curls, and it's not done yet." She blushed furiously. Though it may appear out of frustration or even embarrassment from his laughter, the tinge upon her cheeks was actually because she had caught him. She saw the way is eyes become laden with want as they trailed over her body when she first stood up from under the bed.

His gaze, cutting through her deep to her core, made her abdomen clench with heat and want of her own.

"Do you want to see the dress you begged so much for or not?" Soul jeered while laying their outfits on the bed.

"Oh my..." Maka gasped as she caught glimpse of the ethereal gown. Fingering the sheer material she looked up at Soul with wide, appreciative eyes. "I don't know what to say, this is…" Soul lightly placed a hand on her arm.

"You saved my life, remember." He reminded gently. "Besides, thank Tsubaki she's the one who ordered it." Maka quickly dropped the dress back onto the bed.

"You don't think that's kind of weird?" Soul just shrugged.

"If she were here she would be insisting that you wore it. That's just the type of person she is."

Maka nodded. While Soul was out, she did snoop through his table side drawer and found letters from Tsubaki. From what she read, she could tell he was right.

"Oh! Is this my mask?" she picked up the orange butterfly in awe.

"Yeah, and these are your flowers." He pointed to the violet orchids and Maka gave him an uneasy glance.

"What am I supposed to do with those?"

"Just make sure you're wearing them somewhere visible."

"Alright, now let's see what you're wearing." She nudged him aside to see his mask and outfit. "Hm…very fancy." She jokingly sighed in approval, running her hands over the emerald velvet as he rolled his eyes at her bold behavior.

"That reminds me, we need to go over some elven rules for tonight."

"Okay, shoot." Maka sat on the bed causing her robe to expose more of her chest.

"W-well the first thing is," he swallowed thickly, "when someone approaches you to talk, they will bow like so," he gave a slight lean forward and gently tilted his head down. "Now, they will not speak to you until you bow back." Maka gave a small bow to him. "Good." He smiled.

"The same goes for leaving, whoever is opting out of the conversation will bow first and the other or others will then bow back respectively."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Next, elves never raise their voices in conversation. They always stay calm and soft. Think light and airy." Soul frowned when Maka burst out in laughter.

"Yeah because you're a prime example of 'light and airy'!" she cackled.

"Hey, personal life and formal events are two different situations." He defended.

"Alright, alright," she composed herself "Is this better?" he cooed in a high-pitched, drawn-out tone.

"I said light and airy, not strung out." She grimaced but cleared her throat to try again.

"How about now, is this better?" Her voice was smooth, soft yet strong.

"Very decorous, good job." He tried to keep his eyes anywhere but down her robe. "If anyone is going to take you seriously as my date, we're going to have to give you a back story."

Maka pondered the idea, thinking up all the possible qualities of her elven alter ego.

"Your name will be Arwen. It's a common elf name but not overly common as to cause suspicion." It was obvious he had already given this a great deal of thought. "You will be my apprentice. We came just as friends and you live on the east side of Mirkwood, okay?"

Maka simply blinked up at him. "That's very specific."

"It kind of has to be. Maka, this is my father's big event. Every year they focus a lot of attention on the family ergo you and I."

"I'm going to be the focal point of the entire ball?" She questioned dumbfounded.

"You and me both which leads me to my next point, a lot of people will be speaking the native tongue. If anyone comes up to you while I'm not around and says anything that can't be answered by a simple yes or no, say I must be leaving, bow, and run away."

"Easy enough." He could tell she was becoming slightly apprehensive and instantly he felt a small wave of guilt wash over him.

"But," he sat down on the bed and took her hand in his. "I don't plan on leaving you alone so don't worry. Just remember Arwen, blacksmith, light airy and not strung out, and lastly, bow."

"Arwen, blacksmith, light and airy, bow." She repeated.

"Good, now let's get ready. The ball starts at sun down."

As Maka gathered all of her supplies and took over the bathroom, Soul let out a heavy sigh while changing into his pants and tunic. Tonight was going to be hectic.

Unpinning every curl, her hair fell down into beautiful waves. Musing and brushing it with her fingers until she was satisfied, Maka was at a loss of what to do with the violet orchids and then it hit her. Doing just as her mama taught her, she made two small braids on either side of her head and connected them around back making sure to leave her bangs and enough hair to cover her ears out.

Weaving the orchids into the braid, Maka couldn't help but get butterflies thinking about tonight. She didn't really know what to expect. Would it be romantic? Would it be diplomatic, playing the role of 'the royal family'? What would the elves be like? Would they be able to smell a human from a mile away? Honestly Soul didn't seem nervous so she decided that it wasn't worth stressing out over.

Checking over her masterpiece in the mirror she was slightly surprised at how good she looked. The flowers were striking against her fair locks, and the half-up do framed her face well.

"You almost done in there?" Soul called out from the main room.

"Just have to put on the dress!" Maka called back, stepping into the pool of soft and silky cream.

Soul was anxious, extremely anxious. He hated family functions and he really hated _public_ family functions. Now throw a human, his fucking soulmate, into the mix and this was all just a recipe for disaster. Groaning and bouncing his leg he already couldn't wait to get out of these boots and this stupid mask made his face itch and-

Maka appeared so quietly, as if out of nowhere, that Soul almost missed her but when his eyes fell upon her, his heart stopped.

She looked like unreal, angelic really. Her hair flowed effortlessly across her shoulder blades down to the flowing skirt of the dress. The mask offset the plainness of the dress brilliantly and made her viridian eyes pop.

"You look," Soul was able to utter out through a dry mouth and a lump in his throat, "stunning." He sighed taking her all in. He had never thought someone's appearance could affect him so much. He had always appreciated beauty in art, in nature, but he was just now learning the aesthetics of the body.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." It was true, the green, gold combination was a good fit for him and the chain of poppies around his neck was a nice touch.

And there it was again, that look of his, not the one filled with want and lust but the one filled with love, adoration, and awe making her feel weak in the knees.

"I saw this in the window today and it made me think of you." He handed her a small box. Now, you don't need to wear it, I just thought…"

"Soul," she whispered in astonishment as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful teardrop diamond pendant on a gold chain. "This is too much, too beautiful, I can't-"

"What part of 'I owe you everything' do you not understand?" Soul took the necklace and fastened it around her neck.

"I love it," she fingered the pendant in awe, "thank you."

Soul cleared his throat and tried to regain some composure, "Are you ready, _Arwen_?" he offered her his elbow to place her arm through.

"Um, yes _Soularis_ ," she teased "but first I need shoes. Did you get me shoes or…?"

"No shoes, the female elves don't wear shoes to Tuile`Eostra."

"You get to wear shoes!"

"You could wear shoes but no females do, that would be pretty human of you, don't you think?"

"Fine." She grumbled out linking her arm with his as he grabbed the gourds. "Excited?" she called out brightly as they headed down the stairwell. The night air in Mirkwood was sweet and the stars shone brightly. The plentiful lanterns lit a visual path way and she was able to see other people in grand gowns and magnificent masks.

"Oh you know me…" He sighed before noticing others within earshot. "Also, start using that lovely voice we practiced now."

Once they were on the ground surrounded by hundreds of other elves, Maka was able to take it all in. Many elves had silvery white hair like Soul, while few had dark locks, and the rest had pale blonde like herself. Maybe she might actually be able to blend in.

She heard the elven language being used, and the distant sounds of music being played. Everyone surrounding them seemed happy, content with life, and completely at ease as if there were no threats here.

"So, what do you think?" Soul asked quietly.

"This is, just, wow." She whispered when suddenly more light was visible up a head and the music was getting louder. "Where are we headed anyways?"

"The Head Elf's courtyard. When we get there I'm going to try and remain unseen for as long as possible try not to say my name."

When they entered the courtyard, the sky was full of golden light in the middle of the night!

"How did they do this?" she whispered knowing full well she was not using the elven voice.

"Magic." Soul grabbed them each a glass of the harvest wine before dragging Maka off in some wayward direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To donate these gourds to the harvest reaping." When Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion he merely shrugged it off. "Tradition."

After literally throwing vegetables in a pile, Soul was able to eye a small secluded spot in the garden for them to be alone.

"Here this way," he started pulling her again before she pulled back stopping him instantly.

"I'm hungry." She planted her feet on the ground and refused to move.

"Really? Do you not see how long the line is?" Soul cringed knowing he would be spotted in line.

"Well I'm quite famished," she used her special eleven voice to try and bait him, "surely it wouldn't take too long, would it?"

"Fine, I suppose we might as well get it out of the way early." Linking her arm with his again, they headed over to the most populated area of the courtyard.

"Nice voice." He complimented, his hot breath on her face making her heart flutter. She hummed in acknowledgement, thankful her mask could hide her blush.

The courtyard was spectacular, beyond the magical sky that gave them light, there was a garden in the back with walking paths and benches, and there was a massive dance floor and a 7 piece string group playing music. Around the perimeter, tables were set up with food, drink, and other delicacies and Maka couldn't help but notice the joy that filled the air with smiling faces for as far as the eye could see.

"I can't believe you were going to skip this." Maka chastised, eyes still roaming about the ball.

"Not really my scene. But I must say," he turned towards her and caught her gaze, "I'm glad we came."

Smiling triumphantly, Maka simply nodded and then turned her attention to the palace. It had a grand balcony and from she could tell, it was the only dwelling in the entire tree.

"So is this where you grew up?" she wondered aloud.

"Mhm."

"It looks simply amazing."

"Honestly, this courtyard was my favorite part about living here. I used to-"

"Soularis, Nae saian luume'! Sut naa lle umien?" A tall man, who was dressed remarkably identical to Soul but in royal blue instead of emerald, clasped his hand on Soul's shoulder.

Following her date's lead, Maka bowed at the stranger. It was odd, his voice sounded familiar, Maka though and then it hit her, surely this must be Soul's brother.

"Weslyn." Soul greeted. "It's good to see you. Enjoying Tuile`Eostra?"

"It's a wonderful harvest," Wes nodded to his glass of wine. "Obviously you're feeling better, you're broken ribs all nicely healed?"

Maka felt Soul clench.

"It's healing." Wes noticed his brother's tension and decided to change the topic.

"How rude of me, I don't believe we have met." Wes directed his attention to the girl hanging off of his brother's arm. "I'm Weslyn."

"Arwen." She cooed in that sophisticated tone.

 **"** Saesa omentien lle." Maka tried not show her fear and simply gave him a small nod and a smile. "Now what are you two waiting over here for, father has his own catered table up at the front."

Soul barely muffled the sigh at his own brother selling him out.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Maka graciously replied dragging Soul with her.

"What happened to low profile?" He growled when Wes was out of ear shot.

"Faster food." She snapped back.

"So Arwen," Wes fell into step with her as they made their way through crowds of people, "How do you know my dear brother?"

"I am his apprentice."

"Ah so you're a blacksmith as well?" He seemed intrigued.

"Relatively new, but yes." Soul couldn't help but smile at how well she was passing off as an elf. He shouldn't have underestimated her, she was brilliant and cunning.

The private section of the ball was beautifully decorated with fresh flowers and had private waiters and servers.

Maka felt slightly nervous, as if she was under scrutiny by everyone as she entered. A part of her thought it was because they could tell she was human but a more rational part knew it was because she was there with Soul.

The three of them made their way over to a man with long robes and an elaborate head piece full of flowers.

Bowing, Ellistar acknowledged them. Bowing back, Maka tried to keep calm.

"My son," the head elf called to Soul, "how are you, Weslyn said you had broken your rib?"

Soul nodded "It's healing."

"Good, we need you back out there with the elite line. Caralorn says he thinks you've overcome your little episodes."

Soul nodded, knowing that was not the case.

"Soularis, please introduce us." He gestured to Maka.

"Ah. Father, this is Arwen. She's my apprentice, a novice blacksmith. Arwen, this is Head Elf Ellistar, my father."

"It's a pleasure, Arwen." He bowed at her again.

"Likewise." She followed suite.

Soul quickly realized he had nothing to worry about bringing Maka here. She was an expert, as if she lived in Mirkwood her whole life. His father had already seemed to take a liking to her and was introducing her to all of his chief advisors.

"So what's going on here?" Wes called as he pulled a chair up next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soul played dumb.

"Is she…?" he trailed off letting Soul fill in the blank.

"We're just friends." He was lying and he knew it but for all intents and purposes that's all they could be. _She was human_. He repeated over and over again in his mind as if it would ease his heartache, his desire. As if love would care that she was forbidden, unobtainable.

"Hm." Wes sighed doubtfully. "Is that why you're smiling so much, or why you're leaning into her touch? Is that why right now, as I'm talking to you you're not even looking at me but staring at her?"

"I… don't know anymore." He sighed, defeated. He couldn't fake it in front of Wes.

"Well I like her, she reminds me of you; well the good parts at least. Father has taken an obvious liking to her as well. I mean look, she's the life of the party here-"

"That's not it." Wes gave him a surprised glance.

"Soularis, if you're worried about returned affection, trust me if anything she loves you more."

Soul felt his heart begin to race. "What makes you think that?"

"It's in her eyes, it's in her smile, in the way she holds your arm. Trust me, whatever you think you're imagining, you're not."

With that, Wes got up to fetch more wine and Soul went to fetch Maka who was off and alone watching different groups mingling.

"Hey" he called placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi." She called back sadly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing, it's nothing, really."

"Did someone say something to you?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that." She shook her head. "In fact, everyone was raving about you." She forced a smile because it was true. Everyone had been going on about his fighting skill, his leadership in battle, his proficiency in crafting swords.

She heard all about how they couldn't wait for him to get better, how far behind they were in arming their swordsmen, how they needed his help training the newest members.

It made her guilty, uneasy even. She had been greedy in keeping Soul all to herself while the town needed him too. Then there were her friends and her travels that she put on hold and brushed to the back of her mind.

She couldn't let them do this anymore, they both had lives they had to return to no matter how much it hurt.

It was decided, Maka was going to leave the following morning.

"My father is going to make his opening speech here fairly soon which will officially kick off the grand ball. After that, we may do as we please."

"What happens when the grand ball actually starts?"

"Well, the speech opens up the dance floor, and most people dance throughout the night. There are a few skits performed depicting the history of the elves and our prosperity. Then the night concludes with the release of floating lanterns."

"Will you be in any of the skits?" she asked excitedly before actually giving it any thought. "I don't even know why I asked."

He simply laughed until her lips were centimeters away from his ear.

"You're lucky we're in public and I can't kick you." She hissed, her physical closeness causing his head to feel foggy.

Then, she simply pulled away and drank her wine. The pair stood there in a comfortable silence, enjoying the ambiance and good company.

"Ah Soularis, Arwen." Ellistar cooed making his way over to them. They exchanged bows before the Head Elf grinned. "It would be to my great pleasure if then two of you would lead the inaugural dance of this year's Tuile`Eostra Grand Ball."

Maka tried not to let her jaw hang open in shock. Her eyes met Soul's and they both looked lost for words.

"It would be a great pleasure to us as well, Father." Maka almost did kick him this time, etiquette be damned. She knew of very few dances nonetheless elven dances.

"Wonderful," Ellistar sighed. "Arwen, do you have a favorite dance?"

"Ah, but there are so much many great ones..." She, in her opinion, smoothly bought herself time while mentally cross referencing dances she knew with dances of elven descent at lightning speed.

"I guess I would have to say _Nocturne._ " She really hoped it was elven and that she remembered how it went.

"A classic." He noted his approval before turning to Soul. "It was your Mother's favorite as well. I'll have Weslyn alert the ensemble."

As Ellistar parted, Soul could feel the glare Maka was shooting from behind the mask.

"I'm pretty sure I could lead you through any song…" Soul defended.

"You're just lucky I somewhat know that one." Maka noticed that the wine had started to take effect on her. "And I'm still going to need you to lead because legs are all relaxed and lethargic from the wine and-What?" she asked exasperatedly at his cocky smirk.

Soul leaned down so only she could hear him, "That's just your stupidly low human tolerance."

Before she could retort Wes was waving them over to the stage.

As they were climbing the stairs to the stage before standing in their designated spots, the brilliant light above dimmed to that of a glowing sunset. Instantly the music stopped and the elves of Mirkwood hushed and turned toward the stage.

"'Quell Tuile`Eostra!" the Head Elf boomed to which a dull roar from the audience mirrored the greeting. Ellistar then proceeded to talk about the success of the previous year and how that only led to a more successful current year. If she were completely honest, it was all dreadfully boring and Maka hardly cared. Not to mention half of it was in the native language so she could barely follow along.

"Spring is a time for rebirth, and renewal. However, it is also a time for discovery and birth. Take the time to let things grow within your heart, within your mind, and cherish the gifts this week brings." He concluded before gesturing to the two of them.

"Now, as tradition would have it, Soularis and Arwen will lead the first dance."

Soul could tell Maka was nervous so he squeezed the hand that interlocked with his arm reassuringly. Once they made it to the center of the floor, they took their positions.

Even though hundreds of elves were staring at them, the second her eyes met his she melted in the warmth and the people surrounding them were forgotten. As the music swelled, they started moving. Maka recalled the steps as though reliving a memory, then again Soul was moving gracefully, with such expertise, it could be that he was just leading her like putty in his hands.

They were no longer two people dancing, they had become one being connected mind, body, and soul.

As more couples joined in, the attention on them had dissipated leading Soul's guiding touches to become more deliberate and well placed. He would run his fingertips down her spine and let his hand linger on her hip.

Maka had tricks of her own, though. When he would spin her, she would end up far closer to him than where she started so that their breaths would mingle. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her back.

This torturous dance of teasing was driving them both to their wits end so when Maka had to cross in front of Soul, exposing her back side, he subtly brushed his lips over her shoulder blade lightly causing her to let out a small gasp. His lips so soft, so shy, she barely could even feel them. She felt cheated, she wanted more, to know them with pressure, to memorize their touch.

Maka got her revenge when he pulled her close and she was able to place a soft kiss on his neck, relishing in the soft moan he breathed into her ear. Soul could barely hold on, his mind afloat in a sensual sea of Maka. He could pull her aside, take her somewhere quiet and express how much she meant to him carrying out every instinct that was trying to win over his control right now.

For the final move, he spun her out and pulled her back in letting his forehead rest against hers. His eyes burning like a smoldering ember consumed by love, passion and desire she was sure mirrored her own.

As the crowd began clapping, the spell had been broken as they jolted away from each other, panting, and clapped along.

As a new song with a faster tempo that Maka didn't know began, Soul wordlessly pulled her from the dance floor and was leading her away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" Maka panted, still slightly hazy from the dance.

"Just getting away for a little while."

He led her through the private section and up a long winding staircase until they reached the Head Elf's balcony's landing.

"What a view." Maka gazed down the dancers who seemed so small and distant. In fact they were so high up that the lighting spell didn't reach so they were only able to see each other in the reflection of the moonlight. "Look at the stars" she sighed leaning against that banister.

Soul approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. She relaxed back into him, her previous decision flooding back to her making her stomach flop in anguish.

"Soul," she sighed knowing that it needed to be done but hating the way tears pricked her eyes at the mere thought of her words. "W-we can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mirkwood needs you." She stated determinedly. "They're behind on their arms quota, they need help training your newest swordsmen, they-" she broke off not allowing herself to lose it, she needed to be strong, "they need you to come back."

Soul clenched his jaw in fear. He wasn't ready to lose her yet, Mirkwood be damned. He didn't care about any of that he cared about her.

"Maka-" she shook her head violently, hearing the protest in his voice.

"I also have fallen far behind on my quest to find my friends. It could take me months before I find them now."

Heart plummeting even further, Soul wouldn't keep her from anything she wanted.

"We both have lives we need to return to." She whispered her justification.

Soul nodded, not trusting his voice, knowing she was right despite the sharp waves of nausea and pleading hope that somehow she was wrong.

"Do you think you could walk me to the edge near the north western trail tomorrow morning?"

He was fairly certain he could feel his heart splintering into pieces inside his chest. He tightened his grip around her to keep from trembling.

That only gave him a few hours left with her, far too few of hours. But in the end, was her leaving tomorrow that much different from her leaving in a few days? Regardless, his heart would break beyond repair.

"I can." He whispered, pulling away from her completely; emotional numbness sweeping over him.

Neither of them felt like celebrating anymore so they quickly left the courtyard and headed back to the dwelling.

Walking back through the empty town, they remained silent and kept a great distance from one another.

Soul knew deep down that he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at their poor fate. He was mad that they were simply star crossed lovers, so in love but not meant to last. He knew she was right, that they couldn't stay like this. But he was hurt.

A few winding staircases later, the pair made their way back to Soul's home.

"We're going to have to get up pretty early if you want me to lead you out of Mirkwood without being seen." Soul muttered out gruffly upon crossing the threshold lighting the fireplace.

It was the first thing that either one of them had said since leaving the ball.

"Right." She let out breathlessly grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom to change.

Once she got the chance to be alone, Maka ripped off her mask and frantically shook her hair out making sure to get all of the petals. This wasn't a fairytale, she didn't want to fool herself. She didn't want live the lie anymore.

Attempting to change into his night clothes, Soul was caught up in a mental war between how to convince her to stay and mourning the loss of her. Ever since she had come into his life, he had felt whole, complete. She made him want more from life. He knew she wasn't perfect, was far from it. She was temperamental, crass, and a tad but violent but those were some of the reasons he loved her so much.

A life without her? He didn't even want to contemplate the inevitable emptiness, sorrow, and consuming loneliness that was sure to envelope him shortly after her departure.

People had always left him willingly; his mom, his best friend, his _soul mate_ , all people who should have fought to stay by his side. Grief, speaking louder than rationality, insisted that surely that meant there was something wrong with him.

A small cough broke him from self-deprecating inner monologue.

"We should take your stitches out now so we have more time tomorrow morning." Maka insisted. Soul was shocked by the weariness and sadness that he could see in her now unmasked eyes. It shot a flicker of hope through his heart.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" he tried to disguise his grief with drowsiness.

"Just go ahead and lay down." He followed her instructions, flinching as her hands moved to unwrap the bandage from his chest, his nerve endings were like a live wire, her touch awakening his desperate need to run his hands over her entire body, yearning for his skin to meet hers.

"There we are." She tossed the wrapping aside and picked up her dagger. "Now I'm going to cut each stitch and remove them one by one." Moving quickly, he could barely feel the tugging as she pulled the bits and pieces out.

"Sorry about the scar, but besides that it looks alright. As long as it doesn't hurt to breathe or move, I'd say you're perfectly healed." Maka smiled up at him, trying to meet his gaze but he was intently staring at the long scar that cut diagonally across his chest.

"Will this be permanent?"

"It might fade a little but you'll get used to it, trust me." She placed her hand on his chest, in the middle of his scar, for emphasis but was caught off guard as she felt his heart race and his eyes flickered to up to hers.

"Do you have a scar?" His voice, raw and husky reigniting that inferno of unyielding desire he set ablaze during their dance.

Tacitly, she sat down next to him in the bed lifted her shirt up to expose the thick scar that ran from mid rib cage to below her hip on her right side.

"This stupid guy I was training with accidentally slashed me while practicing his technique."

Soul dropped his gaze to really look at it before reaching up letting his fingers brush over the pearly white skin. He started at the top and then lethargically let them caress their way down making sure to brush his thumb across the ridge. Maka let out a shuttering breath, his touch was electric and she ached for him to explore further.

Maka had never been touched like this, never as if she were precious and fragile. She had always been handled and treated roughly like the hardened warrior she was. Soul was making her feel sacred and setting her world on fire. She didn't know how much she could take before she was overtaken by this greedy need.

Her skin was enchanting, so smooth and soft. His eyes were glued to her bare flesh but he could hear her breathing become shallower.

When his hand moved back up to the top of her scar, his knuckles barely brushed up against the underside of her breast causing her to gasp. Her voice, all satiny and sensual, made Soul instantly drop his hand to his side with fists clenching and eyes slammed shut.

He couldn't take this, he was losing himself to a brief graze of skin and one captivating moan.

"Wait," she took his hand in hers. Maka knew what she wanted, lust filled haze or not, "Soul, I want this to be my memory of you, of us."

His eyes snapped back open and met hers in shock. He knew what this meant, what would happen if they threw caution to the wind and the indulged in their desires, in each other.

As far as the elves were concerned, they would be married, husband and wife and though the idea terrified him, he realized it shouldn't. She was his forever, his one true love so if they did engage in the marriage ritual tonight, he would face no adverse consequences. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She, however, was human and able to love multiple and as many as she pleased, she could move on after tonight and find someone else. She would never know that they were married, she could be free.

"Or not… If you don't want to, that's fine."

Soul shook his head slowly while leaning closer to her, giving her his full attention.

"Maka," he let his hand rest on her cheek, letting himself get lost in her glassy eyes. "I-is that really what you want?"

He was giving her the look again, the one with love and passion but this time it was laced with restrained desire causing her to tremble.

"Yes, but only if that's what you want too." She leaned her forehead against his and she couldn't breathe, their faces were so close that their noses were brushing each other.

Taking the plunge and following his heart, Soul leaned in that last bit and touched his lips to hers.

It was soft, delicate, and full of love. With each press he could feel her compassion, her admiration, her want, her desire. Following his instinct, he tilted his head and moved his hand from her cheek to cradle her head, pulling her closer.

Maka's heart was racing like the flapping wings of a hummingbird. Each kiss made her want to be closer to him, to feel him flush up against her. His kisses were a tease, leaving her hungry for more.

Ever so daring, Maka let her tongue skim across his bottom lip pleading for entrance. When she heard him moan in response, she repeated the action with more force, and moved her hands to the nape of his neck so she could pull him closer.

Finally after some coaxing, Soul gave her tongue passage and as his brushed up against hers, light flashed across the back of his eyelids and waves of pleasure continued to build in his groin. She felt hot, restricted, as if she needed to be closer to him or her heart may actually stop.

Pulling away, Maka reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding the garment to the floor.

Shamelessly eyeing her chest and her curves, Soul swallowed thickly and reached out for her, the distance between them far too much for either of them to handle.

Maka leaned in and smiled, kissing him softly before pushing him back against the head board so she could straddle his waist. This time instead of returning to his lips she started placing languid kisses over his collar bone and working her way to that sweet juncture of his neck to run her tongue over his pulse and suck on it until he was panting in her ear.

Soul was running his hand up and down her bare back cascading over the planes of her shoulder down her spine and then gripped her sides, heavily focused on where her lips were and how they slowly driving him mad.

In a daring move he slid his hands up to caress her breasts gently.

"-Ah," Maka gasped breathlessly tossing her head back, relishing the feeling of his smooth palms massaging her sensitive skin.

"I-Is this alright?"

"Hmh," She sighed biting her lower lip. "Yes. Please, Soul…" She whispered and that was all he needed to hear before sitting up so that she was nestled in his lap. Continuing his ministrations on her, Soul nibbled her earlobe and placed soft kisses down the column of her neck.

Grabbing his hair by the roots, she pulled his head closer to her neck begging him for more. Soul let his sharp teeth graze over her pulse point causing her to let out a high-pitched moan and thrust herself down upon him.

The instant she brushed up against his swollen member, pressed achingly against his trousers, he let out an unrestrained cry instantly wrapped his arms around her, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

"Again." He groaned against her lips and she obliged eagerly. Her head was on sensational overload, her breasts were rubbing against his bare chest with her fingers digging into his scalp his mouth was eagerly devouring her own with tongue and teeth. She could feel him, stiff and hot, through their trousers and quivered at the jolting desire when she rubbed her most intimate place against his.

Maka was awakening this new passion in him that he never knew was possible and so extremely frustrating.

Running his hands down her back, he grasped her ass and desperately pulled her against him causing her to gasp.

The noises she made only added to the building pleasure that was burning in his heart. He would do anything to hear those short gasps, her light, breathy moans, and the keeling high pitched moan when he did something _really_ well.

Removing her hands from his hair, Maka slid them over his chest to the bindings on her trousers. When she stopped moving against him, Soul looked at her in shock.

"Take them off." She demanded, the need was evident in her voice and he wasn't one to deny her.

He slid her trousers down over the swell of her ass before dragging them down her shapely legs leaving her completely exposed to him.

The sight of her naked body made his mouth water, forget art, forget music, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced.

He was too busy familiarizing himself with her body that he didn't even notice she had long ago unbounded his own trousers and was sliding them down his legs. His stomach clenched in want when he noticed her eyes hungrily running over his body.

Maka laid down next to him and pulled him on top of her. She let her hands roam over his back, sliding down to grab his behind and pull him down so he could rub against where she so desperately wanted him.

"Aiya!" He cried out in his native tongue above her pleading whimpers, lightly thrusting against him. She was so wet and warm he didn't know how much more of this he would be able to take before he exploded.

"Keep speaking in the elven language." She begged with a mischievous twinkle in her laden eyes.

"Mankoi?" he wondered but Maka only groaned and thrust up against him harder in response.

"A! Lle naa vanima" he whispered gruffly into ear, nipping on her ear lobe teasingly.

"Soul…" she sighed while raking her nails down his back and sucking on his neck, loving the way he growled in response.

"Mani uma lle merna?" He gently turned her face towards his so that their eyes could meet.

Realizing he actually wanted a response Maka gave him a confused look.

"What do you want, please tell me what you need?" He cooed in that smooth, eleven voice of his, leaning down to nibble on her collarbone.

Heart racing, she grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her core and rubbed them against her clit.

"Please- I need-" she panted heavily, her other fist clenching the bed sheets. Soul shuttered while watching her arch her back in desperation, wanting desperately to rub himself against her again.

Her hand left his and moved towards his thigh and rested right near the juncture of his leg.

"Is it- Can I-I touch you?" she panted.

"Yes." He gasped out, leaning down to capture her mouth in his own. A moan resonating between their lips as she firmly grasped him in her hand.

He thrusted experimentally in her hand, the sensation making him see stars. Biting on her lip, he let out a whimper. The pleasure was almost too much, he didn't know if he wanted continue down this torturous path or to stop before he died from the overwhelming need for relief. As if she was reading his mind, Maka's hand started to pump him slowly showing him just how badly he wanted more.

She cried out as he suddenly stopped touching her to steady himself.

"Maka," Soul gasped trying to fight instinctual need. "I want you, so badly." He looked at her and she gasped at how dark his eyes had become, feeding her own unbearable need coiling in her stomach.

Nodding and pulling herself up, she rolled them over into a sitting position so she was straddling him on top.

"Soul I've never done this before." She ran her fingers through his hair and noticed his eyes soften. "Just be patient with me." She pleaded.

Guiding her chin so that their lips met, Soul placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back to meet her gaze with a smile.

"We'll learn together." He reassured letting his thumb rub soothing circles against her lower back.

In a moment driven by lust and need, Soul had almost forgotten what this was truly about. He wanted to unite with her, become one with her, to express just how much he loves and cares for her. This wasn't about him, he was doing it for her.

Maka sucked in a deep breath and grasped him in her hand making sure to rub him against her wetness before positioning him beneath her. Sensing her apprehension, Soul leaned in and kissed her neck and helped steady herself by holding her hips.

Slowly, the sensitive head of him kissed the mouth of her entrance and time stood still. Soul watched every expression, every emotion cut across her face as she let him melt into her bit by bit.

He was sure that the sight would be burned into his retinas for eternity. Hazily, he noticed the extreme heat, the tightness, and how badly his instincts wanted to thrust up into her and finish it off but he wouldn't. He would wait for her.

Shuttering at the feeling of utter wholeness, Maka lifted her hips slightly before slamming them down again, causing her to gasp in delight. Soul had dropped his head against her shoulder and had her hips in a vice grip trying desperately to stop himself from having his way with her.

"Soul," she panted while frantically bouncing on top of him. "I-I need you deeper, harder, I need you to…" She stopped moving and Soul let out a pathetic whine at the loss.

She climbed off of him, trembling with need, and laid down hoping he'd understand. He climbed on top of her, following her lead as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lining himself up with her entrance, he pushed himself inside her with a quiet plea of her name. Groaning at his frustratingly slow pace, Maka thrust against him hard, crying as he stroked something deep within her.

"Faster." She pleaded in sobbing pleasure. "Don't hold back, please."

Soul stopped fighting his instincts and moving at a more desperate pace. This was so much better, hands fisted in the sheets and his breaths became shallower.

"Y-you feel so amazing." He whispered placing kisses against her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore, his chest rubbing against hers, the way he panted against her throat, how he was hitting the same place over and over again inside her, making her eyes roll back into her head.

"Oh, god…" she whispered as the pleasure became too much, reaching up to dig her nails into his shoulder blades. "Soul!" she gasped as she finally reached her climax.

As her walls trembled around him making it unbearably tight, Soul met his end and became consumed with pleasure.

"Maka," he whispered, completely spent and coming down from his high. "Thank you."

When he rolled off of her, she pulled him to her and cuddled up against his chest.

"That was amazing." She sighed, satiated and placing kisses along his scar. "Thank _you_."

He relished the time he had to hold his soul mate, his _wife_ , to kiss her head, and breathe in her scent. His heart was overflowing with joy, with love that he desperately tried not to think what the next day would bring. Tonight was the time to enjoy her company, his pain could wait.

Time was passing and the fire was dying, only a few embers glowed red.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered hoarsely, breaking the silence. Soul clutched her tighter as his heart filled with grief.

After tonight, after becoming one, it was going to be that much harder to say goodbye, they both knew it.

"I'm going to miss you greatly." He leaned down and kissed her head allowing the silent tears to stream down his face. Once he was sure she was fast asleep, Soul whispered "Amin mela lle" to the night air.

She deserved to hear it, at least once.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that the next morning was awkward would be a gross understatement. Neither one of them had dared to say a word as Maka gathered her items in silence.

"Here." Soul handed her an empty bag, instantly dissolving the tension. "Since it's sort of my fault that you lost your other one."

"Thanks." She offered him a sad smile.

"You're going to need some food, water, a map-Do you even have a map?" Maka wished he would stop being so nice, so caring, it would make parting so much easier.

"It was in my last bag. All I have are Kid's letters, some money, the clothes on my back, and my sword." Soul moved over to his book case and grabbed a few items placing them next to the bag before storming into the kitchen. When he returned he had fruit and bread all wrapped and ready to be packed.

"I can't send you off into the world without a chance of survival, right?" He tried to sound happy; well, happy enough. She smiled back, but the gloom from the situation still covered the room like a thick quilt.

"I really appreciate it." She kissed his cheek warmly before scouring the room with her eyes making sure she got everything.

"Don't forget these." He handed her the dress and her mask from last night.

"T-those are yours, you bought them, surely you-"

"Maka, I want you to have these." She could see it in his eyes how serious he was. "Besides it's not like I have much use for a dress any way." Placing the items delicately in her bag she almost snapped when she saw what he was giving her next.

On one finger he let the diamond necklace dangle, shooting her a look when her mouth opened to protest. "I won't let you fight me on this."

Wordlessly Maka took the chain and fastened it around her neck.

"There, this way the only way someone is taking this from me is off of my dead body." Warmth spread throughout his body knowing that a piece of him would be with her always. Running his fingers over his scar, he figured he would always carry something of hers on him too.

"I think I have everything." Maka looked to Soul who simply nodded knowing that the inevitable had finally come. Heading out the door, Maka took one last look at her home for the past month before shutting the door on one of the best and most interesting chapters of her life.

"The sun's coming up, we have to move quickly before anyone in town sees you." Soul called while hustling down the stairs.

They made it out of Mirkwood easily without being seen and before any of the guards were working the main gate. Now, while making their way through forest, Maka was stumbling and had to hold onto Soul for direction.

"How does it feel?" By the way she was scrunching her face, he was guessing not so great.

"It's weird, getting here I was so nervous about your wound and was too exhausted to even notice the real effects of the forest." She panted. "I'm dizzy. I feel like we're just twirling in circles."

Soul laughed. "All we're doing is walking straight."

"Well, you might want to hurry before I throw up on you."

"We're almost there." All mirth and amusement vanished from his voice.

Soul didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't used to saying goodbye, people usually left him without doing so. There were plenty of things he wanted to say to her, many of which overlapped with things he shouldn't say like how much he loved her or how much he wanted her to stay.

As they grew closer to their parting point, Soul became nervous, almost desperately thinking of reasons and ways for her to stay. But shaking his head, he knew why he was doing this, why he had to let her go. She needed to go. _This was for the best._

Despite the truth his heart still wept.

"Finally." Maka gasped as they passed the spell's barrier, her vision returning to normal and the world started to balance out.

"You feeling alright?" She nodded and started looking around. "The north western path is over that way, you're going to follow it heading towards our left. Once you're out of the forest, the path will be a straight shot to Liore."

Instantly, whatever façade they had built to protect themselves this morning crumbled as the moment they dreaded was at hand.

Soul couldn't breathe and his tongue felt like lead. Maka's eyes, usually bright and full of hope, were sunken and turned glassy before bringing him in for a bone crushing hug.

"I will _never_ forget you." She whispered, her voice thick. He reached around to hug her back with equal enthusiasm, fairly certain she could feel his hands tremble in emotional turmoil.

"I will think of you always." His voice just as think as hers. "I don't think I could forget you even if I tried."

Her lips sought his first in a soft kiss full of promise, remorse, but mostly love.

"Amin mela lle." He whispered as he rested his forehead against her, eyes searching hers desperately.

She knew, she knew what it meant, what it _had_ to mean. He loved her, and she loved him but it would be far too cruel for either of them to say so now. Eyes brimming with tears and a quivering lip, she placed a hand on his cheek and wiped his own single tear away.

Nodding Maka leaned in and chastely kissed him one last time before turning around and making her way onto the beaten path. Her heart beating against her rib cage painfully as her legs carried her further and further away from him.

She refused to look back, she would lose all resolve and will if she did. Biting her lip to keep from sobbing, she blinked her tears away and let them cascade down her cheeks freely. She refused to let him see her breakdown.

She already missed him, he was the first person she ever truly felt comfortable around since her mom's passing. She loved him, whole heartily, but she needed to do what was best for him, she needed to let him move on.

As the narrow shade of the forest became a bright, open field, Maka quit stifling her emotions and let the violent sobs overwhelm her.

Soul lingered in the same spot long after she disappeared from view. As time passed and reality set in, he collapsed to ground in anguish, holding is head in his hands and wept openly at the loss of his wife, his soul mate.

"*"

Soul had let his emotions run their course on the outskirts of Mirkwood for many hours before pulling himself together to trudge back home emotionally hallow. Lumbering up the stairs to his dwelling, he braced himself to face the empty dwelling of his now lonely life so when he opened the door, he was shocked to find company.

"Wes," he sighed "I'm really not in the mood." All Soul wanted to do was mourn his loss in solitude.

"I tried to catch you earlier but as I was heading over here, I saw you leaving with Arwen." There was an accusatory tone in Wes' voice that threw Soul off gaurd. "But her name's not really Arwen is it, Soularis?"

"Wes what the hell are you-"

"So ever since then I've been sitting here trying to figure out why you would be chaperoning a _human_ in Mirkwood after all they've done to us!" Soul may have disliked men but Wes hated them. They were responsible for the decline of elves and they were the one who killed Raedlyn.

Collapsing down next to his brother on the bed, Soul pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's gone now. Isn't that enough?" his voice was thick again.

"Not if you don't want me to tell father…"

"Seriously?" when Soul met Wes' glare, he could tell he was dead serious. Soul sat up and tried to compose himself. "I met her in the forest after training a month ago. A group of thieves had been following her and they ended up attacking us. That's how I ended up getting hurt, I was slashed across the chest and Maka-"

"Maka?" Wes pondered and Soul's shoulder's slumped.

"That was her name." he sounded so solemn, even to his own ears. "She decided that she wasn't going to let me die there so I directed her back here." Soul wasn't blind to the sharp glares Wes was throwing him.

"Anyways, she stitched me up and I was going to lead her out of the forest the next day but I couldn't walk. Today I was feeling better so I took her back. That's it."

Wes wasn't an idiot, he had seen the way they acted the night before. Never had his brother been so happy, so carefree, so at peace. Now she was gone, had left this morning, and Soul was all alone.

"That's not the full story, is it?" Soul gulped and shut his eyes knowing how close he was to releasing his emotional dam.

"Soul," Wes sighed and Soul hated how he could hear pity. "Do you…?"

"Yes," His voice cracked on the brink of falling apart all over again, "I am in love with her."

Instantly, Wes pulled his brother into his arms, knowing all too well the pain of losing the one you love. But Soul had let Maka leave him, Wes knew that he must have been completely heartbroken watching her literally walk out of his life.

He let Wes hug him as he cried out in grief for the umpteenth time today.

"Brother," Wes soothed knowing his efforts to console him were futile. "It gets better, I promise."

"I don't want it to get better, I just want her." Soul sniffed, wiping his face clear.

"A human living in Mirkwood? That would be the day."

"But what if I left Mirkwood? W-what if I went after her and we started over in a new town?" In a moment of clarity, the seemingly obvious answer smacked him across the face. Soul jumped up and grabbed a bag throwing various items into it. "If I leave now, I-I should be able to catch up to her before she leaves Liore tomorrow and then- "

Wes' hands caught Soul's, stopping his train of thought.

"Soul, she's human. She only has a few years left any way." Wes hoped his brother understood. "Do you really want to watch her suffer at the end of her life, to watch her die? Wouldn't you rather leave things how they are and not put yourself through a much more devastating loss later?"

Wes could see the confliction flicker in his brother's eyes as Soul crumbled into himself. Eventually the younger elf let out a frustrated grunt and threw the bag to the ground, knowing that his older brother made a good point.

"She's my wife," With wide eyes, Wes' mouth opened in shock. "I don't know how I'm going to live without her."

Soul had learned a lot about love recently, especially how it hurt far beyond any physical pain.

"*"

"Hello, Earth to Maka!" The tall blonde waved trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Liz, what's up?" She released the pendant from her neck and quickly broke free from her day dream.

Maka was able to find her friends only a week after leaving Mirkwood. The three of them had bought a house in Framesburg, a brand new city that had a lot of room for opportunity. Without question, they graciously allowed Maka to stay with them for the past two and a half weeks.

It was nice being with her best friends again, she had missed them awfully and was even enjoying her time with them despite the fact her heart still felt like it had been stabbed multiple times. Liz and Patti both worked in the leather shop while Kid was heavily involved info the city planning. They were all so happy to see her since they thought that she either was dead, got lost, or wasn't coming.

She tried her best not to think about Soul but her effort was futile, she constantly found herself looking the emblem on her sword or fingering the diamond on her necklace wondering how he was or if he was hurt. A selfish part of her even wondered if he was thinking about her, if he missed her like she missed him. At night she would replay their last night together in her head and occasionally she would dream of him.

She cried less now, but she still had her moments.

"Geeze, ever since you got here, you've been all over the place! Anyways, tonight we're having our neighbors over for dinner. They just got back from their honeymoon so we're throwing them a little 'congratulations' party so I'm going to need your help in the kitchen."

"Sounds good, what are we making?"

"Well, that's the uh, thing…" She motioned towards the kitchen which looked more like a war zone.

After a few hours of salvaging a potential disaster of a meal, Kid and Patti busted through the door.

"Hey Maks, look what I brought you!" Patti cheered handing Maka a new pair of leather boots.

"Patti, these are amazing. Did you make these?"

"Yup, it was no biggie, actually I screwed up on those so they were free."

"Still, thanks." Maka couldn't find the flaw and knew that her friends were just trying to help her get back up on her feet and they knew that she wouldn't take any handouts.

"Just promise me you'll wear them tonight and we'll be even." The bubbly girl called as she bounded up the stairs to get ready.

"Food smells good." Kid complemented while taking off his boots.

"Thank Maka for that!" Liz called from the kitchen scrubbing a pile of dirty dishes.

"We just had to get… creative after Liz incinerated the first roast." They both laughed at the mental image.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Kid asked while straightening up the living room.

"Yeah, I mean Liz seems to really like them but warned me the guy takes some getting used to."

"Yeah he's a… bit of a," Kid struggled to find the right word, " _character_ but his heart is in the right place."

Make noticed the sun was starting to set and she was elbow deep in food scraps. She headed up stairs and quickly rinsed off before changing into the dress Liz had let her barrow since she only had her daily clothes and the ball gown. Talk about your opposite ends of the spectrum.

Just as she had fastened the last buckle on her new boots, there was a jarring banging at the door.

"Attention Peasants, your god has returned!" a blue haired man bellowed through the doorway followed by his gorgeous wife with long black hair and sparkling eyes.

"Liz, Kid, 'Tzu and 'Star are here!" Patti called out gleefully as the couple made their way into the home.

"Hey love birds, welcome back!" Liz cheered giving them each a hug.

Maka made her was down the stairs and smiled at the newcomers.

"Maka! This is 'Tsu and Black Star. Guys, this is our friend from Morte who just moved here." Liz gestured between them.

"Nice to meet you!" Maka called out cheerfully offering her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too!" The woman smiled sweetly. "I'm-"

"What the hell kind of name is 'Maka'?" her husband interrupted.

"Says the guy named Black Star." Maka spat, her eyes in slits.

Black Star simply let out a bellowing laugh and wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulder.

"This girl is awesome! She can definitely be a part of my fan club!" They all laughed and headed into the kitchen for dinner.

The food was good, thankfully, and Mika really did like 'Tsu and Black Star. In fact watching them together, seeing their love as plain as day made her heart ache and the healing wounds resurface. If she hadn't insisted on leaving, she would probably still be in Mirkwood right now.

They would be eating dinner in the kitchen, probably fighting over who had to do clean up. Then they would lay in bed and talk about everything and anything that came to mind. Soul would be stroking her hair and she would lean up to kiss him-

"-MAKA!" Liz screamed, jolting her out of her fantasy.

"She's doing it again." Patti said smugly. "She's twirling that pretty necklace in her fingers with that longing stare. I'm telling you guys, Maks is in love."

"Patti, what the Hell!" Maka hissed her face flaring.

"You showed up about a month later than your scheduled arrival, that's enough time to meet someone." Kid offered and Maka gaped at Kid in shock, he never teased her like this.

"Come on guys, this is _Maka Albarn_ we're talking about, the emotional ice queen." Maka mentally thanked Liz for coming to her defense. "Although, I've never seen that necklace before. Is it new?"

Tucking the pendant back into the dress, she scoffed. "I've had this."

"I'm just saying you've been acting pretty strange since you've got here." Patti pointed out.

"Hey leave her alone." 'Tsu chided. "If Black Star hadn't confessed to me, I still probably would refuse to believe I was in love with him."

"You guys have the most romantic story. Maka you've got to hear it." Liz insisted but Maka wasn't sure if she could stomach 'the most romantic' love story right now.

"Well, I was captured and Tsubaki here was my guard-" The clanking of Maka's fork hitting her plate caused everyone to stare at her.

Maka clasped her hand in front of her mouth as she stared at Tsubaki in wide-eyed realization.

"Maka, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Patti cried out in alarm but Maka ignored her, too shocked by her dumb luck.

"You're Tsubaki…" Maka whispered in disbelief. This was her, the _Tsubaki._ Her lover's best friend. The elf who ran off and married that imprisoned dwarf. Who were both now sitting across from her.

"Do I know you?" the dark haired woman asked in confusion.

Maka shook her head. "You're an elf from Mirkwood, right?" her heart beating against her chest.

"How would you know..?" Now it was Tsubaki's turn to be in shock.

"I know Soul." Maka stated simply as Tsubaki's hand flew over her mouth as she gasped in shock, eyes brimming with tears.

"How?" she whispered.

"When I was crossing through the forest, we ran into each other. Then, these guys tried to kill us and Soul got slashed across the chest- he's fine now!" Maka clarified as Tsubaki's eyes panicked. "But I had to get him to safety so he led me back to Mirkwood and I stayed with him as he got better. That's where I was for that month."

"Y-you were in Mirkwood?" Tsubaki asked in disbelief. The rest of her friends all staring at Maka in awe.

"Yes. I stayed there for a month until he was able to walk me back to the trail."

"A month?" Black Star scoffed. "For a measly slash wound? Geeze 'Tzu, so much for that advanced elven healing time. I'll tell you one time we were fixing this beam on the ceiling and she fell off the ladder…" Black Star rambled off in a pointless story that no one seemed to be interested in right now. All eyes were on Maka and Tsubaki.

Maka looked away from them guiltily, knowing full and well Soul and her were dragging his healing out as long as possible.

A cold tremor shot down Tsubaki's back in realization and fear.

"Maka, I'm going to need you to be completely honest with me, I'm not doing this to embarrass you." The elf warned. "Are you in love with him?"

Maka was about to deny it, to play it off as cool as possible and potentially avoid this embarrassing nightmare but Tsubaki was Soul's best friend and that small connection to him made Maka feel like she should trust and put her faith into the elf.

"Yes, yes I do. Very much." Her heart breaking all over again with every word she spoke. Tsubaki reached across the table to grab Maka's hand, fully understanding her pain.

"W-was he in love with you too?"

Closing her eyes, Maka replayed their tearful goodbye in the woods recalling the elven words that haunted her daily.

"One time I think he said so in the native tongue."

"He said 'Amin mela lle'?" Tsubaki asked frantically and Maka's eyes filled with tears at hearing the soft words again, biting her lip to keep what was left of her composure intact.

"Oh god," Tsubaki ached in pain for her poor friend "Oh no. Poor Soul." Tsubaki cried out while exchanging sympathetic looks with her husband.

"Maka, did Soul ever explain elven love to you?"

The human merely cocked her head to the side in confusion. Tsubaki bit her lip trying to think of the least jarring way to explain it.

"Elves don't experience love and attraction the same way you do as a human. In fact, they only experience it once in their life for one person. Maka if Soul was in love with you, he will never love again."

Maka couldn't breathe, and her head was pounding.

"That can't be-Why would he-There's no way. He let me go." Maka started hyperventilating as Liz rubbed calming circles along her back.

"Soul is extremely selfless and would do anything for the ones he loves." Tsubaki rationed. "He probably kept you as long as he possibly could but you asked to leave, am I right?"

"I wanted him to be able to get back to work and get along in his life. I thought I was tethering him down." Maka whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"There's something else, Maka." Tsubaki's voice had lost its empathy and turned serious again. "When elves engage the physical act of love, it is seen as an act of marriage, the binding of two bodies becoming one soul."

"What?" Maka couldn't breathe, and her mouth turned dry.

"If you guys banged, you basically said 'I do'." Black Star phrased oh so eloquently.

Maka's eyes darted between the couple, refusing to believe that any of this was true.

"I know this is a lot to process right now, but you just need to breathe." Tsubaki tried to soothe but Maka only saw red.

How dare he. How _dare_ he let her leave knowing all of this? How dare he not talk about this with her and let her know the consequences of their actions?

She could even forgive him for letting her go, knowing full and well that she was his only love. They were both hurting, and he would never pressure her to stay with him, she understood that.

But she was livid, far beyond furious, that he would marry her and willingly dump her off in the woods the next day. Marriage is a special promise between two people to love one another fully and do what is best for each other for all of eternity.

Not only did he do a shit job at keeping up his end of the bargain, he decided to make that life changing decision without her.

"That asshole!" she cried out wiping away the angry tears that burned her eyes.

"I know it's easy to blame him, but Maka you have no idea what he's going through right now."

"Like I'm not hurting! Like my heart doesn't feel like it's been trampled on!" She shook. "He didn't even tell me, how do you willingly marry someone without letting them know?" Maka was past the point of embarrassment and just wanted some answers.

Sensing how irate Maka was, Tsubaki tried to tread lightly.

"Maka, I've known Soul for nearly 300 years so when I say this, I'm not just trying to make you feel better. Right now, he probably wishes he was dead. He also probably hasn't left his home in days and will undoubtedly snap at anyone who tries to visit or console him. H-He's probably either going to transcend to Valinor o-or worse."

The anger in Maka's eyes was washed away by sadness and she longed to hold him, to soothe his pain.

"As for the marriage? He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't fully committed to you, to him you are his wife, his love. However, elven marriages are only valid within the walls of Mirkwood so I'm guessing that he figured you would never figure out and have a clean slate with someone else."

 _Someone else_? The idea made her feel queasy. Maka didn't want someone else, she just wanted to be with him.

"I-I've got to see him." Maka whispered to know one in particular. "Tsubaki, I'm begging you please, take me back to Mirkwood. I need to see him."

The elven woman gave a small smile, her eyes brimming with joyous tears.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	7. Chapter 7

"You cannot be serious." Wes busted in to the dark sword shop and called over the clamor. Sighing, Soul placed the weapon he was working on down and gave his brother his full attention.

"What is it?" Soul grumbled and the older elf shoved a piece of parchment in front of his face.

"It says you've assigned yourself to the Naugrim mission, alone? Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Wes cried out incredulously. Sure, Soul had been an unbearable mess these past three weeks, he barely left the confines of his home, he wasn't eating, and he was barely talking to anyone but to do this? This was a suicide mission.

Wes had noticed Soul's behavior was becoming increasingly reckless. While in training, he was letting his opponents dominate him intentionally and if he carried that into a real battle? Wes shuttered at the thought.

"Do you honestly think that getting yourself killed will help anyone?" His brother had yet to respond but Wes was fuming.

When Raedlyn had died Wes had mourned and grieved and felt as if joy was just a fleeting memory but he had never, not once, considered doing anything this drastic. Instead he became obsessed with living _for_ him and working hard under his father so that one day he could be head elf and make his love proud.

"I'm not like you Wes," Soul sighed. "I can't just throw myself into work and be happy. Every day I sit her and wonder what she is doing, if she's safe, if she's alive. I don't have goals. My life means nothing without her in it."

Wes swallowed the lump in his throat, full of frustration and fear, as he saw just how serious his brother was about this.

"Would Maka allow this?" He asked softly, knowing he was laying down his trump card and Soul snapped, slamming the weapon he had been working on down on the table.

"I don't know! But does it really matter? She. Is. Gone." Soul began to shake. "I have nothing left to live for, no dreams, no ambitions. She was it."

The pain of her absence was constant and he felt it in every step, in every breath, in every thud of his broken heart. He had no desire to live anymore.

"Please reconsider, at least take a few others with you. It's only been a few weeks it will start to get better."

"I'm not dragging more people into this mess and if I don't come back," both knowing full and well that he wouldn't, "then it was meant to be."

And with that, Soul haphazardly packed his materials away for the day and headed home fed up with his brother's constant meddling. If he was going to make it to the rogue dwarves' camp by sundown tomorrow night, he was going to have to pick up supplies and head home for another restless night.

"*"

The wind whipped against her face as Tsubaki and Black Star rode behind her. Thankfully the couple had owned two horses which cut their travel time from seven days to two.

As they inched closer and closer to their destination, Maka was filled with a mixture of emotions. Frustration that he had let her leave and chose for both of them to live in heartbreak, elation because she had wanted to hug and kiss him since the moment she left the forest, but there was also a suffocating amount of nervousness about confronting him and bearing her soul to him. Maybe Tsubaki was wrong. Maybe he didn't miss her, maybe he was grateful that she was gone.

"There's the forest!" Tsubaki called as they made their way over the grassy hill breaking Maka from her wallowing. She was right, off in the distance the large woodland stretched for as far as the eye could see. Tsubaki galloped past Maka with Black Star on the back and led the way. "Here, this trail will lead us there faster." She veered right and Maka followed, trying not to let her fears dissuade her.

As they entered the forest, Maka's heart skipped a beat and Tsubaki's face melted into a bittersweet smile.

"I haven't been back here since the day I left nearly three months ago" The elf sighed closing her eyes to take it all in. "I've missed it."

Her husband wrapped his arms around her in a gentle squeeze, understanding how much she gave up to be with him.

"Now, the trail to Mirkwood is just up ahead." The group trotted over to a seemingly random spot and dismounted their horses.

"Black Star is going to stay back with the horses because I don't want him to get arrested or killed. He kind of has a warrant out against him." Maka nodded looking around at the trees, replaying their tearful goodbye in her mind and her heart swelled. She longed to see Soul again and surely he would happy to see her too.

Taking Tsubaki's outstretched hand she braced herself for the dizzy confusion to consume her as they began to cross through the trees.

"What are you going to say to him when you get there?" Tsubaki remembered how sick Black Star had gotten when they escaped and was trying to keep her friend's mind off of it.

"All my life, I have made plans and preparations for everything I've done and it has never worked out so this time I'm just going to trust my heart to speak for me."

As they got closer, Tsubaki started to tremble.

"I've been banished from Mirkwood so I'm going to get you as far as I can and then hide. So I can't get you past the gate and you're going to need to figure out how to get in by yourself. I'm sorry." But Maka just shook her head.

"You've already done so much. Thank you." She smiled gratefully at her friend who had risked so much for them.

"Now I'm going to stay in my hiding spot until you come back and tell me that I can leave, just in case you need me to walk you back out of here." Maka nodded again as her nerves hit an all-time high.

Suddenly, Maka could see the bridge and the gate and her mind cleared.

"Tsubaki, I can see it. I can see the gate, we're here." Maka turned and noticed how the elf's eyes became glassy.

"Alright. This is where I leave you." She gave the human a hug and whispered in her ear. "I wish you both an eternity of happiness. Tell Soul I say hi and that I approve. He deserves someone as wonderful as you."

"Thank you. I really owe you, Tsubaki." She released the girl and they exchanged soft smiles before the elf made her way to hide in the enchanted area of the forest.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins masking her fear, Maka strode with confidence up to the intimidating gate. She almost made it through without being stopped until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard sneered before noticing her ears. "A human? How the hell did you find your way here?" He asked in alarm while drawing his sword. "Answer me!" he commanded gaining the attention of the other guards as well.

"I am here to see Soul, the Head Elf's son." She stated calmly, trying to sound confident, as if she had a right to be here.

"What business does a human have with Soul?" He sounded doubtful and patted her down taking all of her weapons.

"He's my husband." She spat and the guard dropped his hands to look at her in shock. More guards surrounded her and one pushed her to knees.

"I don't know what kind of sick sense of morality you humans have but we do not take kind to charlatans, especially those who lie about marriage." He was suddenly angry and place his blade against her throat while the others held her in place.

Clenching her jaw, Maka tried once more to save her life. "Fine, go ahead and kill the son of The Head Elf's wife. Is that a mistake that you're really willing to make?" Her heart was erratic with fear but she tried to not let it show. She was too close to give up now.

The guard grunted and sheathed his weapon. "Fine. But you have no weapon, no blade, and no escape." The others let her stand. "We will be watching your every move, human, and we will not be so merciful the second time around."

Grabbing her bag back from him, she glared and made her way into the city. Sure, many people had given her weird looks and she could hear the whispers surround her but she didn't care in the least. Her only mission was to find Soul.

Frantically she peered in shop windows, and around at the crowds looking for white hair, blood red eyes and sharp teeth with no avail. Figuring that he must be at home or at work, she turned to head up the stairs when her heart stopped.

There he was leaving one of the small shops with bags in hand. With his usually careless and disinterested demeanor radiating about him, he started cutting through the crowds. Maka took off after him instantly, desperate to catch up to him.

"Soul!" she cried when he was close enough.

Dropping his bags to ground in shock, the elf turned around slowly, recognizing that voice, and his eyes brimmed with tears. Surely this must be some sick new side effect of mourning because standing only a few feet in front of him was his wife.

" _Maka_." He sighed while reaching for her, stumbling forward so he could caress her cheek confirming that this wasn't some wonderful dream. She was here, she was real. "How?"

Of all the emotions to bubble up inside of her, anger was the first to break through.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it from her face.

"When I found my friends, I also met Tsubaki. They're neighbors." She bit, her eyes narrowing and tears were stinging. Maka was well aware that the entire city was watching in shock but she didn't care.

"S-she told me everything. About how elves love, about their _marriage rituals_ ," Soul cringed, "and I just can't understand why you would let me go." The anger had tapered off as her hands began to tremble in his.

"Don't you understand how much I've missed you, how much I've suffered since we parted?"

Watery golden-green met blood-red and his heart clenched when he saw that his torment and heartache was reflected in her own eyes.

"I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why you would let me go without trying to fight for me and I've only come up with one plausible answer." She whispered and dropped her hand from his but her gaze stayed strong. "I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me that love wasn't enough for you, that somehow what we have means nothing. I want you to tell me to leave, that you never want to see me again."

Her voice quivered, full of emotion and hurt as Soul's stomach filled with ice. She surely couldn't believe that. He wanted nothing more than to remain at her side for all of eternity.

"You fickle woman." Soul chided with hurt of his own finally finding his voice after the initial shock wore off. "I love you enough to set you free even though it is killing me. I-I almost chased after you, I wanted to so badly but I-" he gulped. "I wanted you to be happy."

Maka sniffled and wiped a tear away before reaching up to wipe away one of his. "But what do you want, Soul?"

"I wish to remain by your side for all of eternity." He whispered captivated by the soft green eyes he had missed so gravely.

"That's all I want as well." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him before her heart could burst with joy. Hugging her back, he let himself get lost in her kiss. He was so unbelievably lucky. A few hours ago, he was ready to give up on life and now his was just beginning.

"I love you, Soul." She smiled up at him and he buried his head in her neck.

"I love you so much." He trembled, refusing to let her go. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

The pair embraced in the center of Mirkwood, whispering soothing words of love and comfort not caring who saw.

"So the rumors are true." His father's growl causing Soul to snap his head up and sure enough there was Ellistar and the front guards glaring at them in distain.

"Father, please-" Soul began to beg but his father's hand shot up to silence him.

"You've really done it this time Soularis. Brining a human into Mirkwood? What were you thinking?" The Head Elf's eyes burned in fury. "Arrest her."

"Wait!" He shoved Maka behind him "Father, she is my wife. Please try to understand."

Maka shivered under the man's scrutinizing gaze having a hard time believing that this was the same Head Elf from the ball about a month ago.

"I've never heard you sound so pathetic, Soularis. It doesn't suite you." He sneered. "I said seize her!"

The guards quickly grabbed Maka and brought her to the Head Elf. She didn't struggle, she knew it was futile.

"Father." Wes interjected. "Think about what you're doing. Is this really going to help anything?"

Soul had never been so happy for his brother's constant meddling. Ellistar bristled and gave his eldest son an uncertain glance.

"What are you talking about, Weslyn?"

"You've met this woman before but you knew her as Arwen the blacksmith." Ellistar's eyes widened in shock.

"Maka Albarn has no ill intent, she just wants to be with her husband." He defended. "If you imprison her or kill her, you will lose Soul as well. He has been a mess and has been reckless ever since she left. Having her here can only help the elite line grow stronger, not to mention it will make your son happy."

Ellistar pondered Wes' logic before addressing the human herself.

"Maka Albarn? The former commander for Morte?" He asked in shock.

"Yes sir, but I am retired."

"You were quite the prodigy, were talked about highly throughout the land." Sighing, Ellistar returned his attention back to Soul.

"If you two wish to be together, I will allow it but only under a few conditions." Soul's heart swelled and he could see Maka let out a sigh in relief.

"Firstly, Maka will fight in our battles and assist the swordsmen in training. Her skill is unparalleled and could be a great asset to Mirkwood." Maka nodded, it was a reasonable term she could agree to.

"Secondly, you both are to remain in Mirkwood and we will have a proper wedding ceremony celebrating your union." Maka nodded finding the terms, again, completely reasonable but Soul interjected.

"Maka will be allowed to leave for travel at least three times a year so she can visit her friends and continue her exploration of the world."

"I'll allow it, work permitting. Also, we will grant her immunity to the cloaking spell so she can leave and return." Soul nodded in agreement.

"Lastly," Ellistar turned to Maka again. "If anyone suspects you of stirring up anything against the elves, you will be banished for all of eternity or worse."

"I assure you that I bring no harms to the elves, I only want to be with your son until the day I die." Soul smiled at her words.

"These are my terms and conditions. If you agree, then you will be able to live out the rest of your days together." The Head Elf offered his hand to Maka who shook it back eagerly. He then offered to Soul who, though still pissed at his father, took it.

"Very well, let her go." Maka shook off the guards before rushing back to Soul's open arms.

Ellistar let out a small smile before turning to his eldest son. "You'll make a great leader, my son." Wes smiled back but his eyes were glued on the happy couple embracing.

"*"

Letting out a nostalgic sigh, Maka reacquainted herself with his home. Soul wrapped his arms around her and placed soft kisses along her neck.

After reuniting in the middle of town and gaining Ellistar's blessing, Maka dragged Soul to go see Tsubaki. He enjoyed catching up with his old friend and Maka excitedly recounted the day's events and invited her, Liz, Patti, and Kid back next week for their wedding. They tried to get Ellistar to allow Black Star to attend but it was futile.

Tearfully she accepted, so happy for her oldest and newest friends.

Now they were all alone with no more hidden truths or sheltered feelings between them. The openness was overwhelming.

"I love you." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"I love you too." She turned around to kiss him softly. "So now what, my husband?" she jeered when they finally pulled apart causing him to chuckle.

"We stay together, forever." He smiled, pulling her down with him onto their bed.

"Sounds perfect." She sighed, relaxing against the comforter and snuggling herself against his side.

Laying there as they had done two months ago, the pair let their broken hearts mend.

Maka wouldn't believe it if someone told her she married that arrogant ass who threw twigs at her but she was glad she did. She finally felt like she could breathe, her soul was full.

Relishing in the fact that he could run his hands through her hair once again, Soul was thankful for whatever fate had brought them together in the forest those many months ago.


	8. Epilogue

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the song birds were singing joyfully, and the wind rustled his hair as he followed the small trail.

Back when they had first married, Soul had sworn that when Maka passed he would take his own life as well so they could be together. Maka agreed but like always, plans change.

A few years after they were married, their first child arrived. They were both extremely nervous and weren't really sure if they wanted children especially not so young but as soon as they heard Quinn cry and Maka held her daughter in her arms for the first time, the fear slipped away and love persisted.

A few years after that Maka gave birth to their second child, Arlen, and their hearts were brimming with joy. They loved their little family and they eventually moved to a larger home near the Head Elf's palace so their children could grow up playing in the same courtyard as their father.

Quinn possessed her father's attitude but her mother's skill and Arlen shared his mother's love of books.

Their lives were as perfect as possible with the exception of one glaring misfortune. Maka was reaching the end of her life.

One night in the glow of starlight, she called out to him softly, jolting him awake.

 _"_ _Soul, remember our promise? That when I die, we'll die together?" She spoke calmly, obviously deep in thought._

 _"_ _Yeah, what about it?" Soul really didn't like to talk about her death. He liked to pretend that she was the exception._

 _"_ _I will be gone before the children have grown." She stated making his heart drop. "Please wait for them to grow up before you join me. I want to make sure they have all the help they need before we leave them. Can you do that for me please?" she begged and Soul wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close._

 _"_ _Yes." It would kill him but he would honor her every wish._

One day, she just wouldn't wake up. Soul had been beside himself but this time he had his children to comfort him and share in his grief. That was 50 years ago.

Now, Quinn was married and with a child of her own and Alren married Syndra earlier in the week. They both had their own lives now, Maka's wish had been fulfilled.

Making his way to the top of the hill, he sat underneath the old tree and stared at the valley beneath him. It was her dying wish that she be buried under the same tree as her mother back in Morte.

"Maka," he called out. "I'm sorry I didn't get out her as often as I'd like to visit you. But Quinn is pregnant and Alren just got married. I've done all I can for them, I've kept my promise."

Cupping the nightshade berries in his hands he sighed. He had a great life full of love and happiness, he couldn't think of one regret.

"I just have one more promise to fulfill." He brought berries up to his mouth before tossing them all back and swallowing every bit, their juice was extremely bitter but he didn't focus on that. His mind was swarming with their memories, of their life.

As he shut his eyes and let the darkness carry him away, he swore that he heard her calling him home.

 **A/N: Did you cry? Because I did. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear what you have to say :) I'd like to thank all the Reverb mods for organizing this amazing event and one last time for my artist, peregr1ne, for not only the absolutely beautiful art that accompanies this fic but for also creating the prompt that inspired it.**

 **Hugs and Cookies**

 **~Lovely**


End file.
